


Historia de una organización.

by Peluchito24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, misterio, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peluchito24/pseuds/Peluchito24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde habita la delincuencia, corrupción y miedo, solo una organización fue capaz de hacer algo al respecto. </p><p>Sin embargo, hubo un punto donde esta organización empezó a recorrer el mal camino sin siquiera estar consciente de este hecho. Pero hay alguien que estuvo observando desde las sombras casi desde el principio, ¿logrará ayudar a los que una vez le salvaron? </p><p>¿Quieres saber la historia de esta organización?  </p><p> </p><p>                                                      -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  </p><p>No se me dan muy bien hacer resúmenes por lo que recomiendo que más o menos echen un vistazo al prólogo y algo del principio del primer capítulo para ver el estilo de mi historia, lo siento por eso ^^u </p><p>Por cierto esto más o menos es un Kiseki no Sedai+Kagami x Kuroko, o al menos un intento xD <br/>¿Supongo que si no me sale bien será parecido a un Todos x Kuroko amistoso o algo así?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el autor de Kuroko no Basket, yo solo los utilizo para esta historia. 
> 
> Vuelvo a decir que esto es un Todos x Kuroko, o al menos un intento ya que nunca había escrito sobre este anime :p 
> 
> Bueno espero que os guste, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, creedme que los tendré muy en cuenta xD

  
Esta  es la historia de una organización que fue creada con el objetivo de salvar al mundo del mal que lo habitaba en ese tiempo, pero sobretodo, la historia de un chico de dicho lugar que no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de las cosas.   
  
Al principio nadie le daba importancia o no confiaban en este grupo debido a que nunca había hecho nada importante, más tarde se empezó a respetar y a tomar en cuenta, después llegó la admiración junto con el miedo a causa del enorme poder que había adquirido tan rápidamente, y esa etapa fue la que más duró hasta que un día nadie supo como ni porque pero...se dio un cambio radical en cuanto a la forma de trabajar de Teiko, la organización. Ya no había miedo, inquietud o desconfianza, sino seguridad, confianza y esperanza.    
  
Pero esto solo es la forma de como la gente lo vio en la ignorancia desde el exterior, porque he de decir que viéndolo desde dentro  ocurrieron bastantes cosas, cosas que si ahora contara a alguien probablemente se reiría en mi cara sin creerse lo que le estaría diciendo.  
  
Solo puedo decir que yo estuve ahí observando todo desde las sombras. Y sinceramente créanme cuando les digo que todavía me parece un sueño, no puedo decirles si es uno malo o bueno, pero si me preguntaran si quisiera vivirlo de nuevo yo respondería que sí, a pesar de todo.   
  
No tengo muy claro si algunos me preguntarán por el muchacho que mencioné al principio, pero según lo que  muchas personas importantes en esta historia  me han dicho, desempeñó un papel muy importante que provocó que Teiko volviera a recorrer el camino correcto, porque puedo asegurar que hubo una época en la que perdió su principal objetivo de proteger y mantener la paz.   
  
¿Qué si es verdad que ese joven salvó de alguna manera a la organización? Como ya he dicho, muchas personas importantes en esta historia te responderían afirmativamente, sin embargo, yo estoy en total desacuerdo.   
  
¿Por qué? Bueno, no es porque tenga nada en contra de lo que dicen, en realidad es una historia bastante larga de contar, pero si no os  importa y aún así queréis saber que pasó en Teiko con él, con gusto os la empezaré a narrar.   
  
Bueno, creo que debería comenzar diciendo que este chico recibió el nombre de Kuroko Tetsuya.   
  
¿Qué como sé todo esto? Oh me disculpo, creo que no me he explicado bien durante todo este tiempo,veréis...   
  


  
**_"...Kuroko Tetsuya soy yo"_ **

****

 

****  



	2. 1. Aquí empieza la historia.

  
  
Bien, si todavía seguís aquí es porque estáis interesados en la historia, por lo que me disculpo, no me tardaré más e iniciaré con mi narración enseguida.   
  
  
  


  
**"Esta es la historia de una organización"**

 

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

   
Durante mucho tiempo él siempre había sentido una escalofriante calma, no importaba que estuviera solo por el resto de la eternidad, que mataran o torturaran personas delante suya o estuviera a punto de morir, absolutamente con él siempre estaría la tranquilidad. No es que no fuera capaz de sentir otras emociones, simplemente no las tenía permitidas.  

Aunque sabía esto, había alguna parte de su mente que no podía comprender las cosas a pesar de conocer la definición técnica. Cosas cómo el porqué las personas se dejaban llevar por sus emociones o las tenían en primer lugar. Nunca importaba lo simple que fuera una cosa, siempre tendría dudas sobre ella. 

Pero una de las preguntas que surcaba su mente en ese momento era en el porqué de tanto silencio, ¿acaso ya estaba muerto? No, eso era poco probable, todavía poseía el sentido del tacto además de su respiración. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no había escuchado algún sonido? ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no caminaba? ¿hace cuánto que no abría los ojos o que no respiraba específicamente por una máquina? 

Él no lo recordaba, pero en estas circunstancias como siempre lo único que sentía era una fría calma acompañada de la curiosidad, pero después de todo, esta última emoción era inútil, ya que tampoco tenía permitido el preguntar las millones de dudas que para aquellos que lo cuidaban eran estúpidas. 

Aún con todo esto, ya había olvidado la última vez que sintió la presencia de las supuestas personas que lo cuidaban. ¿Acaso lo habían abandonado? Y si fuera así, ¿eso era algo bueno o malo? Se encontraba desorientado, normalmente esto no solía ser así, normalmente él no se encontraba tan cansado. Tal vez debería dormir más, tal vez debería esperar a su final o a que alguien viniera, pero era consciente de que lo último era casi imposible, y aunque alguien viniera no tenía sentido el que lo sacara de esta fría cápsula de agua donde estaba conectado a unas raras y viejas máquinas.  

Pasados unos momentos no estaba del todo seguro, pero después de tanto tiempo le pareció escuchar el sonido proveniente de una persona. ¿Alguien había entrado a la sala o era sólo producto de su imaginación? Las dos cosas eran poco probables, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Tal vez debería abrir los ojos para comprobar, pero realmente estaba muy cansado como para hacer incluso esa acción, además de que no era necesario, solo tenía que esperar a su final ¿no?

  
De repente escuchó unas voces, esta vez estaba totalmente seguro de que en efecto unos individuos habían entrado a la sala donde se encontraba. Pudo distinguir susurros, supuso que esa era la razón por la que no podía entender lo que decían. Pero como ya había mencionado, estaba cansado, no era necesario el hacer nada después de todo, aquellas personas solo inspeccionarían la habitación y se marcharían, era lo más lógico, seguramente pensarían que estaba muerto dentro de esta máquina. Por lo que se decidió a dormir un poco más, con la esperanza de que el cansancio que lo invadía desapareciera aunque fuera un poco. 

Antes de realizar su cometido escuchó unos golpes contra el cristal de donde estaba, ¿acaso estaba intentando llamar su atención de esa forma? ¿sabía que estaba vivo? No podía afirmarlo, pero estaba seguro de que no había hecho ningún movimiento como para demostrar que estaba vivo y consciente, quizás habían registrado el ordenador donde estaban todos sus datos, pero no había escuchado el sonido correspondiente a este acto. 

La voz de la persona cortó sus pensamientos por un momento. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? No lo sabía, pero sin saber precisamente la razón, en ese mismo instante, abrió lentamente los ojos. 

Pudo ver a tres personas con una ligera expresión de asombro, pero sobretodo se fijó en la persona que suponía que había intentado hablar con él. Había dejado de lado su asombro para dar paso a lo que creía que era la alegría, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? No lograba comprenderlo, pero eso no importaba, él quería descansar un poco más, solo un poco más, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. 

O bueno eso es lo que pretendía, porque de repente notó como el nivel del agua bajaba y las máquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo se retiraban automáticamente. ¿Estaba de pie? No, no lo estaba, en ese instante era sostenido por alguien, sintió que lo abrigaban y que intentaban tomar su pulso. También sabía que le estaban hablando, quería contestar pero por más que lo intentara estaba muy cansado como para recordar cómo era el hacerlo. No se dio cuenta en ese momento pero, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia poco a poco, lo último que pudo escuchar con claridad en ese momento era la voz del chico anterior haciéndole una pregunta. 

 

 

  
**¿Cómo has acabado de este modo?**  

 

 

Pero antes de poder recordar o contestar, su mente no pudo más, él estaba inconsciente.

 

 

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mido-chin~, ¿sabes cuando volverán de la misión?.- preguntó infantilmente un hombre de cabello lila bastante alto mientras tenía en las manos una bolsa de golosinas. 

-Seguramente no tardarán mucho, ya que simplemente consistía en investigar el laboratorio del antiguo grupo al que derrotamos .-respondió un hombre con un semblante molesto mientras se ajustaba las gafas. 

-¿Ehhhh? Si solo era eso deberían haber llevado a otras personas que no fueran necesariamente tan fuertes.-criticó ya centrando su atención en sus aperitivos de forma perezosa. 

-No digas estupideces, nunca se sabe lo que uno puede encontrar cuando sale afuera.-dijo irritado.-Por muy estúpida que parezca una misión siempre hay que darlo todo en ella, yo siempre lo doy todo de mí y es por eso que siempre triunfo en mis misiones, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, Murasakibara .-sermoneó a su compañero por su forma de pensar.-Además yo siempre confío en Oha-Asa y le sigo al pie de la letra, es imposible que algo malo suceda con todo esto-nanodayo.-añadió sacando de repente lo que parecía ser una especie de figura de cerámica. 

-Nunca entenderé esa última parte, Midorimachii. -dijo alguien un poco desconcertado.- Hablando de misiones, tengo que ir a una ahora mismo y no volveré en unas semanas.- informó con lagrimitas exageradas en sus ojos.  

-Adiós.-respondieron a la vez Midorima y Murasakibara con un tono neutro centrando su atención en otra cosa.  

-¡¡Que crueles!!  ¡¿Ni siquiera me despedís mejor?! .--se quejó el rubio. 

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Pero si lo acabamos de hacer.-respondieron desinteresadamente a la vez de nuevo. 

Tras recuperarse de la respuesta, el rubio decidió irse molesto de allí llevándose con ello unas miradas de sus compañeros, unas que indicaban que estaban seguros de su regreso a pesar de la reciente actitud que habían tomado con él. Ya sabía que lo hacían en broma de todas formas. Sin embargo, a medida que caminaba la molestia fue sustituida al reconocer cierto rostro familiar recién de vuelta de una misión. 

 

-¡¡Aominechii!!, ¿Qué tal la  misión? ¡¡Espero que bien!!  ¡¡Yo me voy ahora mismo a una!!.-gritó emocionado en su dirección. 

-Oh pues adiós.-dijo simplemente pasando de largo de su ruidoso compañero.  

-Esto tiene que ser discriminación.-murmuró preparado para irse, pero antes de eso no pudo evitar fijarse en un chico de su edad inconsciente en una de las salas, se dio media vuelta para pedir explicaciones a su amigo, pero la mirada seria que le dirigía le daba a entender que cuando volviera de su misión le explicaría todo. Sin más se dispuso a irse con miles de pensamientos en su mente y deseando que ese chico no fuera un Caso A.

 

 

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

 

Desde siempre Aomine nunca ha sido considerado una persona con mucha paciencia, y eso es algo de lo que uno podría fijarse en ese momento al verlo ir de un lado para otro en el mismo sitio. 

-Aomine, estás intimidando a los médicos, ¿podrías tranquilizarte?.-dijo el chico que lo acompañaba con los brazos cruzados. 

-¡¿Cómo demonios  puedo estar tranquilo si ese chico aún no despierta Akashi?! Malditos bastardos.-insultó apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Entiendo tu enfado, pero así no vas a solucionar nada, podrías irte a descansar, la misión ha sido larga después de todo.-sugirió mirándolo fijamente, él también estaba molesto con el grupo que estaba arruinando de a poco su país y a sus habitantes, pero debía tomar el control y tranquilizar a Aomine o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que irrumpiría en medio de la sala donde los médicos atendían al chico que acababan de encontrar en el laboratorio.  

Por un momento Aomine se calmó, tal vez podría irse a su habitación a entrenar y así desahogarse un poco. Pero unos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, y estaba casi seguro de que Akashi pensaba lo mismo que él. 

-¿Crees que sea un Caso A?.-preguntó ya tranquilo lo que tenía en mente. 

-Me gustaría decir que no.-respondió Akashi dirigiéndole una mirada calculadora.-Pero según mis expectativas sobre él es más que probable.-terminó de opinar francamente mientras se marchaba de ese lugar, no había porque andarse con rodeos.  
   
Después de escuchar la respuesta y despedirse, Aomine estuvo un buen rato en el mismo lugar, tal vez lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello, al menos habían conseguido poner a salvo a este chico como a muchas otras personas, su labor había terminado con eso. Seguro con el tiempo acabaría por recuperarse como todas las personas de Caso A. Cansado y tomando la decisión de no inmiscuirse más, se fue a la sala de entrenamiento, con el humor que tenía en ese momento su cuarto no sería suficiente espacio para el ejercicio adecuado. 

 

 

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

 

 

Frío, frío era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento acompañado de una molestia en su cabeza. Sin mover un solo músculo ni abrir los ojos se puso a intentar analizar como era su costumbre y deber cada vez que se despertaba de sus normalmente escasas horas de sueño. No estaba en esa especie de cápsula conectado con cables a innumerables máquinas ni tampoco en otro lugar del laboratorio, de lo contrario las sensaciones en su cuerpo serían diferentes  y una máquina habría anunciado su vuelta a la conciencia. Pensaba que lo que había pasado era un sueño, después de todo era sorprendente que alguien encontrara el sitio donde estaba y no le diera por muerto. 

Intentó adivinar los posibles lugares en los que podría encontrarse, dependiendo de la persona había tres probabilidades, la primera era que otras personas encargadas de cuidarlo todavía desconocidas para él lo hubieran trasladado a otra sala, descartó esta idea de inmediato, si hubiera sido el caso en ese momento no estaría en una cama, porque pensaba que estaba en una, además de que no le habían informado de un cambio; la segunda era que algunas personas lo hubieran encontrado por casualidad y lo llevaran a sus casas para cuidarlo hasta su recuperación, pero esta era la que menos se esperaba, prácticamente era imposible encontrar el laboratorio anteriormente dicho, lo sabía por propia experiencia. La última opción era que alguna organización o algo por el estilo lo encontrara y decidiera supuestamente salvarlo, esta era la más probable, si era este el caso con esfuerzo y los medios necesarios podrían haber encontrado la ubicación exacta del laboratorio.

Ya dando por finalizada su deducción y tras analizarlo debidamente un poco más, abrió los ojos pudiendo así ver a dos personas teniendo una conversación, reconoció a una de ellas como parte de los tres que lo habían encontrado en la antigua sala de experimentos. Pero le quitó importancia enseguida, esa información no le servía para mucho en aquella situación.

Dedicó unos momentos para observar con cuidado su entorno, sin embargo, no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que estaba en una especie de enfermería, además de ver como casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, no podía evitar compararse con una momia. Tras darse cuenta de que esas dos personas seguían hablando sin notar que estaba despierto, decidió levantarse para disculparse por las molestias y marcharse de aquel lugar, debía de volver a su base. Justo cuando se levantó debió de haber hecho algún ruido porque pudo percibir algo como un grito ahogado. 

-¿N-No te duele e-estar de pie ahora mismo? .-tartamudeó nerviosa una bella muchacha con el cabello extrañamente de color rosa. 

-Disculpe, pero no siento dolor en este momento.-respondió automáticamente de manera educada. 

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Siéntate en esa silla ahora mismo! .-ordenó escandalizado el hombre que acompañaba a la chica, inmediatamente sin decir nada se sentó en la silla de ruedas que tenía a su alcance, puesto que se había alejado de la cama bastante y no parecía que le fueran a dejar dar un paso más. 

-Nijimura-san tranquilícese por favor.-pidió la joven al ver como se exaltaba. 

No entendió el porqué, pero en ese momento la agitación que pudo ver en el hombre fue sustituida por lo que creía que era la preocupación, por un momento dudó en si era fingida o no, pero recordó que estas personas no eran como con las que trataba diariamente por lo que desechó su suposición. Hubo unos momentos en los que se susurraron entre sí dándole la espalda, aunque recibió miradas de soslayo en algunas ocasiones, supuso que era porque hablaban de él o para vigilar si se levantaba de la silla o no. 

-Bien, entonces me lo llevo a la terapia.-dijo el hombre acercándose para  agarrar la silla y trasladarlo de ese lugar. 

-Escucha, tu cuerpo ahora mismo no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, por lo que evita levantarte por favor.-le informó la chica gentilmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente debería de dolerle todo el cuerpo y por ello las vendas, de ahí que esas personas se pusieran tan nerviosas al verlo de pie. Pero en ese momento lo único que podía sentir era una pequeña molestia en su cabeza. 

-Entendido, muchas gracias por informarme.-agradeció casi robóticamente. Esta vez no le dio tiempo para observar su reacción, el hombre estaba empujando la silla de ruedas para llevarlo a algún sitio desconocido para él. 

De camino hubo un duro silencio en el que pudo notar como el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente, la mirada de preocupación no había abandonado sus ojos en ningún momento, y él no era muy bueno iniciando conversaciones por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio viendo su alrededor. El sitio era como una especie de mansión excesivamente enorme y con puertas metálicas con miles de sistemas de seguridad.  

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas salas había en aquel pasillo y las personas que pasaban corriendo por este vestidas con un uniforme extraño. Si hacía memoria estas dos personas de hace unos momentos llevaban la misma vestimenta, con ello confirmó que pertenecían a una especie de organización.

En alguna parte del camino tuvo claro que no se detendrían hasta llegar a la sala que mencionaron momentos antes, por lo que pensando más en su situación decidió establecer una conversación para advertir al hombre. 

-Discúlpeme señor, pero si de verdad vamos a una sala de terapia para poder comprobar mi estabilidad mental he de informarle que no es necesario.-le avisó con un tono de voz frío que siempre le había caracterizado. 

-Si estas tan seguro de eso igual no te pasa nada pero comprobarlo nunca viene de más, además de que llevar a la gente que rescatamos a terapia es una obligación para que estas puedan salir de esta base sin ningún problema.-le debatió mostrando una expresión pensativa.-Ah sí, no me llames señor si no te importa.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, sonrisa que pronto desapareció de su rostro. 

Con eso dio por hecho que no importaría lo que discutieran, iría a la terapia. Pero le confundió cuando de repente se detuvieron en frente de unos enormes cristales que dejaban ver una habitación, parecía una especie de gimnasio. 

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento, si te fijas bien podrás ver a dos idiotas dentro.-le explicó mirando al frente.-Supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga pero ellos fueron los que te encontraron, sobretodo el más alto, el cual se llama Aomine, no dejó de insistirnos a Akashi y a mí en comprobar si estabas vivo.-prosiguió en la misma posición. 

-Disculpe Nijimura-san, ¿pero esta información es para algún fin en específico?.-preguntó, si se lo decía por alguna razón en especial necesitaba detalles para poder comprender a la perfección el deber que le encomendaba. 

-No, solo lo he dicho porque sí, hay muchos casos como el tuyo y siempre les ayuda de alguna u otra forma lo que digo, la verdad es que me esperaba otra reacción de ti, pero supongo que no habrás pasado exactamente por las mismas cosas como esperaba.-dijo mientras lo analizaba.

  
Había memorizado toda las conversaciones que había tenido desde que su conciencia regresó en ese lugar, pero esta última respuesta que le había dado no creía poder entenderla. Suponía que estas personas se dedicaban a rescatar a bastante gente y por ello se mostraba cuidadoso y analizándolo, todo seguramente a causa de la experiencia. Lo que no entendía era el porqué suponía aquello o le decía esto a todas las personas rescatadas. Decidió quitarle importancia a sus dudas, en ese momento era algo irrelevante. 

Por un momento no se percató pero, las dos personas que hasta el momento habían estado entrenando estaban mirando en su dirección. Uno tenía una cara neutral, pero sus ojos heterocromáticos indicaban que lo estaba estudiando con demasiada intensidad, mientras, pudo percibir una sonrisa de la otra persona que lo miraba con una abierta felicidad, seguramente sería por suponer que se encontraba bien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaban de nuevo en movimiento alejándose de la sala de entrenamiento, pero en ningún momento pudo apartar la mirada de esas dos personas, a la vez que él sabía que ellos dos tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima. 

 

Por el camino no pudo evitar recordar a la persona que intentó llamarle y hablarle a través de aquella máquina, esa sonrisa de alegría y esos ojos que expresaban emoción,curiosidad y preocupación a pesar de no conocerle. Todo ello viniendo de aquella persona de tez morena y alta estatura, ¿Aomine era su nombre? 

Estaba seguro de que las personas en su caso estarían sintiendo miles de emociones  al no poder asimilar su situación, y en el caso de la persona que no abandonaba sus pensamientos deducía que debía sentir algo como el agradecimiento por él como por los otros dos. Pero no importa cuanto pensara, no entendía el porqué de aquellas emociones por más que analizara, ¿debería sentir frustración por eso? Bueno, aunque debiera no sería capaz de sentirla, tal vez pudiera percibir emociones y tener reacciones, pero de ahí a sentirlas y entenderlas era una cosa diferente. De ser una persona fría y calculadora a una cálida e ingenua, eran demasiados sentimientos que causaban demasiadas personalidades distintas, lo cual provocaba demasiadas cosas que nunca entendería porque nunca las sentiría. 

Fue entonces cuando recordó unas palabras que a veces le ayudaba a su crisis de dudas respecto al tema. 

 

 

_"Los humanos se caracterizan en los estúpidos sentimientos que tienen, dependiendo de ellos hará una personalidad, y de ahí que las personas seamos tan distintas._ _Escúchame bien, no necesitas estas emociones, a partir de ahora lo que nos impide ser algo comparado con los dioses a la vez que nos caracteriza como humanos no existirá en ti, serás un ser perfecto_ _"_   


 

A causa de ese pequeño recuerdo no se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado a su destino, de cuando Nijimura-san le había adentrado en un cuarto mientras lo miraba fijamente, ni de cuando la anterior chica llegó situándose al lado de Nijimura-san en la parte de atrás, ni de cuando tres personas comenzaron a explicarle donde estaba junto su actual situación y a realizarle preguntas que no contestó.

 

En ese instante solo pudo recordar una cosa, si lo que caracterizaba a un ser humano eran los sentimientos, esas cosas que no tenía permitidas, esas cosas que iban más allá de su entendimiento.  _Esas cosas que no tenía,_ entonces... 

Ya veo, casi se me olvida la respuesta al porqué no soy capaz de entender esas supuestas estúpidas emociones humanas. La respuesta era tan fácil que no sabía porque había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de ello. La respuesta simplemente era que...

 

 

**"Él ya no podía considerarse un ser humano"**

****

 

****  


 


	3. ¿Cambio de planes? Nuevo miembro

 

 

Era cierto que ella misma, Momoi Satsuki , era considerada como la mayor recopiladora de información del país. Eso conllevaba en algunas ocasiones el infiltrarse en lugares donde nunca imaginaría y asociarse con gente bastante desagradable si cabe decir. Ella había vivido toda clase de situaciones y había conocido a toda clase de personas, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta el día en el que lo conoció. 

En todos sus años  de vida nunca se habría esperado encontrar a una persona que le transmitiera lo que era la desconfianza junto con la máxima preocupación por el sujeto al mismo tiempo. 

 

Actualmente había pasado una semana desde que esta persona está en la base, a causa de eso no se le había encargado nada más a parte de vigilarlo. Ella solo podía sorprenderse más cada día por su personalidad, le producía un sentimiento que aún no sabía como describir. De cierta manera eso aumentaba las ganas que tenía de analizarlo, pero eso era imposible. Aquel chico, Kuroko Tetsuya, desde que había llegado le había demostrado desde el primer momento que no importaba cuánto lo estudiases de pies a cabeza, era imposible conseguir algo, pero en cambio, él no dejaría de analizar a la gente que lo rodeaba. Esa era una cosa que envidiaba de él, no podía evitar pensar que harían el mejor equipo en cuanto a su puesto de trabajo, pero esos pensamientos se hacían picadillo en cuanto recordaba algo.

Kuroko Tetsuya era una víctima, y una de las más graves que había visto en tiempo. Esa era la principal razón por la que sentía preocupación y quería hacer todo por ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo, se sospechaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos tras la alta y casi obvia sospecha de que había sido parte de un experimento. No es que por ello tiraran la toalla en estabilizarlo, no, el problema era que todo esto había ocurrido con el peor enemigo que podría haber tenido alguna vez el país, un grupo que se dedicaba a participar en las peores atrocidades humanas posibles sin que la gente sepa el motivo u objetivo de ello, Jabberwock.

Esta era la principal causa por la que Kuroko transmitía desconfianza, había sido un sujeto de experimentación y seguramente poseía una inalcanzable información sobre el enemigo y aún así este no había comunicado de nada a la organización que se podría decir con seguridad que le había salvado la vida.

Es por esto que aún habiendo pasado una semana, Momoi seguía con la misma misión de vigilar y sacar información a Kuroko. No es que la molestase, pero estaba perdiendo las esperanza en conseguir algún proceso y el cariño que sin entenderlo le había cogido no ayudaba. A este paso seguramente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Akashi Seijuro, pero eso era algo a lo que no quería llegar.

No es que Akashi fuera una mala persona, era su amigo, pero era reconocido por ser un experto en cuanto a la tortura psicológica, normalmente se le demandaba el realizarlo cuando tenía alguna misión o en algún interrogatorio extremadamente difícil. Pero la conclusión es que ella era consciente de que Kuroko Tetsuya sería el mayor reto que podría tener Akashi, lo cual haría que sacara todas sus cartas, algo que a lo que no quería que se sometiera Kuroko, después de todo a saber por lo que tendría que haber pasado como para que ahora Teiko lo empeorara, el objetivo de la organización no era el destrozar a las personas rescatadas después de todo. 

Momoi soltó un suspiro de cansancio, intentando pensar en lo que podría hacer en cuanto a su situación. Lo cual le hizo recordar una conversación que tuvo con su jefa Riko Aida, una de las entrenadoras y psicólogas especialistas de Teiko, por lo cual fue una de las personas que se había encargado de la terapia.

 

 

  
****-*-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-  
** **

 

-Expediente número 1876; Nombre: Kuroko Tetsuya; Edad: Diecisiete años; Caso: Encontrado en base científica e investigación enemiga, posible víctima de ser sujeto de experimentación; Estabilidad psicológica: Aparentemente estable; Condición física: El sujeto ha sido expuesto a un posible tratamiento que altera su sistema nervioso, no se ha encontrado síntomas negativos que puedan demostrar la situación con la que ha sido tratado, posee algunas leves lesiones en el cuerpo con un preocupante proceso largo de recuperación y que no proceden del tratamiento anteriormente dicho .-recitó Riko Aida leyendo los archivos que presentaban la información general del paciente. 

-Todavía me sorprende que esté mentalmente estable.-opinó Momoi tras haber escuchado a su amiga superior. 

-Ese es el resultado que hemos obtenido tras la terapia que le hemos realizado, pero en realidad creo que hay gato encerrado.-sospechó Riko seriamente mientras seguía mirando los archivos. 

-¿Estás insinuando que ha mentido todo el tiempo durante la terapia?.-preguntó suponiendo la razón por la que lo decía. 

-Más que mentir yo diría que simplemente no pensaba al contestar las preguntas, es como si respondiera teniendo el modelo de alguna persona en mente y no él mismo.-explicó neutralmente, todavía no le transmitía confianza. 

-¿Sabes? A pesar de eso creo que no está de parte del enemigo.-exclamó confiada en su suposición, al ver la mirada interrogante que Riko le dirigía una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-Llámalo instinto de mujer.-rió levemente.

Cualquier persona pensaría que no se estaría tomando en serio su trabajo, pero Riko sabía perfectamente que no era el caso, cosa que se confirmó cuando distinguió la seria expresión decidida de su compañera.

-Eso no quiere decir que esté de nuestra parte.-refutó Riko mientras le entregaba los anteriores archivos desinteresadamente. 

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario, pero siempre se puede revertir esa situación.- dejó caer con la misma expresión anterior mientras recibía los informes. 

-De todas formas, tendrá que mantenerse en observación hasta que esté recuperado de sus lesiones, por lo que lo tendremos merodeando por aquí. -informó.- Momoi desde ahora eres la encargada de supervisarlo además de intentar conseguir alguna clase de información sobre él y Jabberwock. -sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

-Entendido, no creo que dé mucho problema. -afirmó el hecho con confianza.- Si se llegara a dar el caso de que sabe demasiado,¿tendrá permitido irse de la base?. -preguntó para aclarar sus dudas.

-No creo que ese chico tenga a donde ir como muchas otras personas rescatadas, por lo que en vez de darle todo lo que necesita para que pueda vivir una vida normal fuera como siempre se hace, vivirá aquí dentro en Teiko para poderlo mantener a salvo y que pueda sernos de utilidad al mismo tiempo. -planificó a la vez que explicaba a Momoi.- Aunque esto es solo si se da el caso de que sepa demasiado del grupo enemigo y nos pudiera ayudar, lo cual no estoy muy segura viniendo de este chico. - analizó con cuidado. 

-Supongo que tendré que estudiarlo a profundidad, retiro lo dicho, no creo que vaya a ser una misión tan fácil como creía, incluso yo no me puedo imaginar que piensa, está demasiado estable, nadie diría que ha sido una víctima de aquel grupo tan despreciable. Supongo que a medida que haya progresos además de las tácticas ordinarias tendré que hacerle numerosas terapias distintas para poder saber si está bien psicológicamente en todos los ámbitos. -dijo pensando en el trabajo que le esperaba. 

-Cuento contigo Momoi, espero que me mantengas informada de cualquier avance. -se despidió para seguir trabajando, todavía no era hora de descansar. 

-Dalo por hecho. -le aseguró marchándose igual que Riko a su puesto de trabajo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras  caminaba y pensaba que esto no iba a ser una misión fácil después de todo. 

 

 

**-*-*-*-*End Flash Back-*-*-*-*-*-***

En efecto no estaba siendo una misión fácil, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en esta se podía decir que tenía una derrota en cuanto a sacar información y una desgraciada victoria, y decía desgraciada porque había tenido éxito en la parte mental, es decir, que había demostrado que Kuroko Tetsuya no estaba estable mentalmente. Tampoco es que estuviera loco, en realidad todavía le quedaba investigar en qué punto tendría que clasificarlo, imaginaba que como mucho sería un Caso A. 

El Caso A lo integraban personas profundamente traumatizadas por algún suceso, mostrando de esta manera muchas reacciones distintas según las personas, se clasificaba en el Caso A porque todas estas personas sin excepción mostraban un profundo bloqueo a algo en concreto y no confiaban en la gente, por lo que se aislaban. Aún estaba por afirmar sus sospechas de si Kuroko padecía o no de este caso.

Todavía se asombraba cuando recordaba todas las conversaciones que había tenido con él, prácticamente por su forma de hablar es como si tuviera limitada ciertas acciones o no se le permitiera la mayoría de las cosas. Es a causa de esto que no le había costado ni medio minuto descubrir que Kuroko no había hecho la primera terapia adecuadamente, cosa que pondría solución lo más pronto posible. Ya le había hecho una prueba sin que este estuviera consciente de que la realizaba, solo le quedaba comprobar unos detalles y ver los resultados, lo cual haría después de terminar con otros trabajos el día de hoy. Tal vez estaría fracasando en sacarle información, pero no por ello no iba a conseguir ayudarlo psicológicamente en su estado. 

 

-Eh, Satsuki ¿todavía estás trabajando?.-preguntó una voz realmente conocida para Momoi cortando sus pensamientos de golpe. 

-¡Dai-chan! ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?.-interrogó de vuelta al percatarse que pasaban de medianoche. 

-Ahh, que molesta, eso te lo podría decir yo a tí, ¿que haces trabajando todavía?.-dijo ignorando la anterior pregunta. 

-Solo estaba haciendo unos repasos a mis apuntes.-contestó guardando los informes que tenía en su mesa.- Pero que yo sepa tú no tienes ninguna misión a estas horas, ¿que planeas hacer ahora?. -incriminó mirando a su amigo de la infancia fijamente. 

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Iba a la sala de entrenamiento, se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo movimiento que podría poner en práctica en las misiones. -se excusó mientras le mostraba una bolsa donde tenía algunas cosas para ello. 

-¿No podrías hacerlo mañana cuando no sea tan tarde? .-suspiró ante el hecho, no importaba cuanto le sermoneara, una vez que se le metía en la cabeza entrenar o cumplir una misión no podías detenerle.- Además, la sala de entrenamiento no está por esa dirección.-señaló la pelirrosa como si le ocultara algo. 

-Voy a la sala de los novatos, en la otra están haciendo unos arreglos o algo así .-explicó mientras bostezaba perezosamente. 

-¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado los rumores?! Dicen últimamente que en la sala de entrenamiento de los novatos después de medianoche aparece un fantasma ¡¡Muchas personas han entrado a estas horas al escuchar ruidos y cuando han entrado no había nada, aún así los ruidos se seguían escuchando!! .-contó bastante nerviosa el rumor. 

-¿Qué?.- dijo mientras se quedaba mirando a Momoi lo que parecía una eternidad sin captar si hablaba en serio o no. 

-¡¡Es verdad!!.-insistió al ver que no la creía. 

-Que tontería, como si algo así pudiera ser verdad.-soltó marchándose de ahí sin creerse el rumor tras varios minutos de silencio. 

-Espe-... ¡Dai-chan!.-le gritó al ver que se iba como si nada.- ¡Aomine-kun! .-siguió llamándolo esta vez seria, sin embargo, Aomine no se detuvo. 

 

Lo que podía pensar Aomine respecto al rumor es que era estúpido, ¿para qué narices un fantasma se iría a entrenar a medianoche a un gimnasio? Seguramente sería alguien que se saltaba los horarios y entrenaba en secreto, bueno ciertamente él a veces también se los saltaba como ahora, pero al no ser un novato se lo permitían. En todo caso si de verdad hubiera un fantasma practicando solo le pediría que combatiera con él. 

Justo cuando divisó el lugar al que quería llegar distinguió como las luces estaban encendidas a la vez que escuchaba el distinguido ruido al golpear algún objeto. Sin más, marcó la clave de seguridad de la puerta entrando en el proceso para buscar a la persona que estaba entrenando a esas horas. 

-Eey.-llamó cuando entró en el lugar, callándose abrultálmente después. 

En cuanto inspeccionó el lugar, comenzó a sudar frío, en aquella sala no había nadie y no recordaba que hubiera otra puerta a parte de la que había usado como para que aquella persona se fuera. Unos leves temblores inundaron su cuerpo mientras que se tensaba, no podía ser que el rumor fuera real ¿cierto? ¡¿Entonces de verdad había un fantasma entrenando?! 

Con unos pasos lentos y temblorosos comenzó caminar de vuelta a la salida, sería mejor que se fuera antes de que el fantasma apareciera, porque no había otra explicación ¡¿no?! Las luces estaban encendidas y juró haber escuchado sonidos provenientes de la sala, ¡Pero allí no había nadie! ¡No podía ser otra cosa salvo que el rumor fuera verdad! ¡¿no!?

 

-Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?.-preguntó una voz fría e inexpresiva a sus espaldas. 

Un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar siguiéndole miles de maldiciones y súplicas al mismo tiempo mientras Aomine intentaba marcar la clave de seguridad tan rápido como podía innumerables veces sin éxito alguno por los nervios.

-¿Aomine-kun?.-nombró interrogante la misma voz anterior. 

-¿Eh?.-al reconocer su nombre detuvo cualquier método de escape, aún tembloroso se dio la vuelta.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-interrogó aún sin reaccionar al distinguir al chico delante suya.  

-Usted es muy famoso en la organización, no hay nadie que no lo conozca.-respondió mirándolo fijamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos hasta que al fin Aomine consiguió recuperarse de la escena que acaba de transcurrir.

-Así que tú eres el novato que viene todas las noches a entrenar.-afirmó más para sí mismo, soltó un suspiro de alivio a la vez que relajaba su cuerpo.- Menos mal, corre el rumor de que un fantasma ronda por los gimnasios a estas horas y temía que saliera en cualquier momento.-explicó soltando unas risas por la situación.

-¿Fantasma? Oh, me disculpo, en realidad creo que soy yo, todos los días me quedo aquí entrenando.-intentó explicar tras comprender de lo que hablaba. 

-¿Todos los días? ¡Fascinante! Ni siquiera los miembros de mi división suelen entrenar hasta tarde.-exclamó sorprendido, era genial encontrar a un novato tan entusiasta, pensaba que él era el único que se esforzaba tanto por mejorar.- Bien, está decidido.-soltó repentinamente. 

-¿Qué?.-dijo aturdido sin comprender lo que decía

-A partir de ahora entrenaremos juntos, no creo que puedas ser asignado a la sección en la que estoy, ya que allí solo entran excepciones, pero aún así seguro algún día haremos alguna misión juntos .-le explicó entusiasmado a la vez que extendía el puño. 

Kuroko miró ese gesto sin entender, dudoso hizo lo mismo que él provocando que chocaran los puños. De cierta forma no entendía aún la situación, ¿iba a entrenar con uno de los hombres más fuertes de la organización? Eso era innecesario, él no podía entrenar como una persona normal lo hacía y su estancia en aquel sitio no sería por mucho tiempo. Pero algo le impedía el decirle, estaba seguro de que era por haber visto de nuevo aquella expresión de alegría y entusiasmo, ¿por qué cada vez que se lo encontraba parecía tan feliz? No podía comprenderlo, ¿era así de fácil experimentar aquella emoción que él no podía sentir? 

-Bien, comencemos, ataca cuando quieras.-anunció de repente poniéndose apresuradamente en posición de defensa. 

Antes de que un confundido pero obediente Kuroko realizara cualquier movimiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando paso a tres personas, las cuales pudo nombrar sin ninguna duda como parte de la Kiseki no Sedai, el grupo más poderoso de Teiko, suponía que el nombre venía por la gran fuerza que poseían sus integrantes, aunque verdaderamente esto solo era una suposición, desconocía el porqué de este nombre.

-Aomine, así que aquí estabas, era raro no verte por los dormitorios a estas horas.-dijo un pelirrojo avanzando con sus acompañantes. 

-Oh, Akashi ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.-preguntó Aomine dejando su anterior postura. 

-Te estábamos buscando, Kise ha vuelto antes de lo esperado y tenemos una reunión para enterarnos de la información que trae-nanodayo.-explicó Midorima ajustándose las lentes.

-¿Qué hacías aquí tan tarde de todas formas Mine-chin?.-interrogó Murasakibara mientras comía unos aperitivos como de costumbre. 

-Estábamos a punto de entrenar juntos, la otra sala está de reformas.-explicó desinteresadamente. 

-¿Estábamos?.-se dijo Akashi percatándose de la presencia del chico en ese momento, alterándose levemente.-Mis disculpas, no me había percatado de tu presencia.-se disculpó Akashi mirando ahora al chico.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?.-se sorprendió el más alto dejando de comer.-Que raro, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca, ¿quién eres?.-le cuestionó volviendo a la normalidad. 

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, es un placer.-se presentó educadamente. 

-¿Qué? ¡¿Kuroko Tetsuya?!.-se sorprendió Aomine. Al ver como este asentía y los demás lo miraban interrogante decidió tranquilizarse.- Satsuki me ha hablado de ti. -intentó enmendar su reacción con aquella explicación. 

 

En ese momento el mundo de Aomine se congeló por un momento, dirigió una mirada a Akashi dándose cuenta del leve momento de shock que había tenido al igual que él, ¿aquel chico era al que habían rescatado hace tiempo? Le analizó de pies a cabeza, solo le había visto dos veces y en ese momento para él era irreconocible. Cuando lo rescató estaba rodeado de máquinas y tan malherido que no había podido distinguir bien su rostro, y la segunda vez que lo vio con Nijimura estaba lejos y rodeado de vendas por todas partes.

Él no solía recordar el nombre de todas las personas a las que rescataba, pero este sujeto de alguna manera era diferente, el día que lo rescató la mirada que le dirigió cuando estaba dentro de esa estropeada máquina se le había quedado clavada en su memoria como espinas. No iba a ponerse a recordar o explicar ahora su encuentro, pero fue un poco asombroso a la vez que extraño para él. Además de que Satsuki solía hablarle sobre cómo se encontraban las personas a las que rescataba, por lo que podía decir que estaba consciente del progreso del trabajo que llevaba su amiga de la infancia con Tetsu. 

El caso es que entonces este chico no era un novato de otra sección, era uno de los pacientes. Es por eso que el rumor solo se había extendido durante esta semana, pero lo que se preguntaba ahora era, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Era tal y como Satsuki le había informado, era como una caja fuerte llena de secretos, no podías despistarte con él.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa o los superiores se enfadarán.-apresuró con un tono infantil Murasakibara mientras se disponía a marcharse. 

-No es para menos, al parecer esta reunión es bastante urgente, mejor darnos prisa-nanodayo .-secundó Midorima dirigiéndole una mirada seria e interrogante al chico inexpresivo. 

-Ha sido un placer, espero que tengamos oportunidad de hablar en otro momento Kuroko.-dijo Akashi dándole una mirada a Aomine para que los acompañara a la reunión. 

-Tch, que fastidio, nos vemos mañana Tetsu.-se despidió todavía un poco nervioso por la revelación de identidad de su nuevo amigo. 

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kuroko, Aomine se apresuró a alcanzar al resto para marcharse a la reunión, pero tanto Akashi como él pudieron percatarse de que no hizo ningún solo movimiento mientras los observaba inexpresivo en el sitio fijamente. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista de ese chico es cuando se permitieron mirarse mutuamente, ese muchacho tenía algo raro que no sabían describir. 

-¿Creeis que Jabberwock haya hecho un movimiento y por ello nos solicitan reunirnos a estas horas urgentemente?.-preguntó Aomine quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. 

-Es lo más probable-nanodayo .-respondió con los brazos cruzados Midorima. 

Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a su destino se cruzaron con una agitada Momoi que los paró en seco, tenía una expresión nerviosa y parecía que había estado corriendo un buen tiempo. 

-¿Habéis visto por algún lado a un chico pálido,delgado, de cabello celeste y que siempre va con una expresión neutral más o menos? .-preguntó rápido describiendo al chico. 

-¿Te refieres a Tetsu? No sé si seguirá en el gimnasio, ¿por qué lo buscas?.-interrogó aturdido por el comportamiento de Momoi. 

-Me han ordenado que asista a vuestra reunión y no lograba encontrarlo.-respondió ya un poco más calmada por la indicación. 

-¿En serio? Eso es raro.-opinó un poco descolocado.- ¡Ah! Mi bolsa de deporte está todavía en la sala de entrenamiento.-recordó repentinamente, al intentar pelear contra Tetsu la había dejado en el suelo.- Adelantad , yo iré después con Satsuki .-dijo a la vez que cogía la mano de Momoi y se iba corriendo al gimnasio sin dar tiempo a los demás a responder. 

-Cielos, que descuidado-nanodayo .-criticó Midorima ajustándose las gafas como costumbre.

-Si no se dan prisa le echaré la culpa a Mine-chin .-soltó Murasakibara mientras cogía una nueva bolsa de aperitivos. 

Mientras tanto Aomine y Momoi habían dejado de correr al darse cuenta de que ya estaban cerca y no era necesario darse tanta prisa. 

-¿Cómo es que se te ha podido olvidar la bolsa de deporte? Cielos Dai-chan, sé más responsable.-se quejó a su amigo de la infancia. 

-¿Qué más da? De todas formas tenías que venir a por Tetsu.-se defendió quitándole importancia. 

-Aún as-... espera, ¿cuándo has conocido a Tetsu-kun? .-preguntó al caer en el detalle.

-Hace unos momentos, el supuesto fantasma resultó ser él.-contestó burlón recordando el estúpido rumor. 

-¡¿De verdad?! Bueno ahora que lo pienso....tiene sentido con su falta de presencia.-analizó detenidamente.- ¡¿Pero que hace entrenando tan tarde?! ¡¡En su estado no debería exigirse!!.-cayó en cuenta dándose más prisa por llegar a donde se encontraba Kuroko. 

-Oh es cierto, debe estar aún recuperándose.-dijo un poco serio al entender la situación. Seguramente al no haberle permitido entrenar este lo hacía a escondidas a altas horas de la noche, y con su falta de presencia era una clara ventaja, la pregunta era ¿por qué quería entrenar en su situación y condición? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y por más que intentara ser optimista no desaparecía el presentimiento. 

En cuanto llegaron al lugar que debían y se adentraron en el sitio se quedaron aturdidos a la vez que pasmados , en el centro del gimnasio se encontraba Kuroko sangrando por la cabeza y una piedra en la mano, no se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos, porque todavía miraba fijamente a lo que parecía ser en el suelo una especie de saco de arena. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! 

-¡¡Tetsu-kun!!.- exclamó preocupada Momoi corriendo en su ayuda. 

-Momoi-san.-pronunció su nombre levemente sorprendido sin demostrarlo.-Estoy bien.-dijo al ver su expresión preocupada.

  
-No, no estás bien si estás sangrando.-refutó Aomine mientras se dirigía a un armario botiquín de primeros auxilios que normalmente se encontraba en casi todas las enfermerías y gimnasios.- ¿Es necesario llevarlo a la enfermería?.-preguntó mientras le daba las cosas necesarias a Momoi, ella de vez en cuando ayudaba en las clínicas de la base por lo que era de confianza en estas situaciones. 

-No es necesario, afortunadamente solo es una pequeña herida en la frente y no en la cabeza.- dijo poniéndole un parche después de curar la herida a un hasta ahora silencioso Kuroko. 

-¿Y?  ¿Cómo te ha pasado esto? Apenas han pasado quince minutos desde que te dejé solo.- exigió saber Aomine. 

-¿A qué se refiere? Es mi forma de entrenamiento para casos en los que no me encuentre en las mejores condiciones.-explicó un poco confundido al ver que le exigía explicaciones, ¿acaso ellos no entrenaban de una forma parecida también? 

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento consiste en hacerse daño con una piedra?.-preguntó Aomine intentando no perder la calma ante esta extraña situación. 

-Oh no se preocupe, esto solo ha ocurrido por mi incompetencia para realizar el entrenamiento, estoy preparado para recibir un castigo por ello.- contestó casi robóticamente inclinándose en forma de disculpa. 

-Tetsu-kun, ¿puedo preguntar en qué consisten tus entrenamientos?.-interrumpió Momoi a Aomine antes de que este se alterara de más, apretó fuertemente los informes que poseía en ese momento sobre el chico en su pecho, creía saber los resultados de la segunda terapia en ese momento. 

Hubo un instante en el que Kuroko observó fijamente a Momoi sin entender el porqué le preguntaba aquello, pero al comprender que esta no era la organización en la que normalmente solía estar y que trabajaban diferente prosiguió a explicar. 

-Hay tantos que he perdido la cuenta de ellos, pero normalmente consiste en la defensa, generalmente con el objetivo de obligarte a olvidar tu propio bienestar para ayudar y proteger a tus superiores o a quién se te ordene. En otros casos también llega a ser una simulación de poder sacrificar tu vida por un bien mayor sin que te importe verdaderamente morir. Otras veces intentar sobrevivir en las peores condiciones posibles para poder comprobar tu resistencia. Y bueno más o menos todas son de este estilo, en mi opinión es costoso pero bastante efectivo.-explicó recordando sus entrenamientos.- Si se llega a dar el caso de que soy incapaz de finalizar algún entrenamiento o misión se impone el castigo que el superior crea conveniente, por lo que no se preocupen aceptaré el castigo que me asignen sin queja alguna, es mi deber.- finalizó la explicación con una cara neutral. 

Un inquietante silencio reinó el espacio que los rodeaba después de aquello, un Aomine furioso apretando fuertemente los puños intercambio una mirada con una Momoi temblorosa y con sus sospechas confirmadas.  

-¿E-estás bien con estos e-entrenamientos? ¿Tú lo quieres así?.-tartamudeó por la situación en sí evitando mirar a Kuroko.

-No sé a que se refiere, simplemente es lo que debo hacer sin excepción, no importa si quiero o no realizarlo. Mi deber consiste en hacer al menos un único entrenamiento por día en mi tiempo libre, me disculpo por haberla desobedecido en cuanto a guardar reposo Momoi-san, pero debía cumplir con mis obligaciones. -se disculpó y respondió todavía mirando fijamente a una cabizbaja Momoi. 

De repente Kuroko pudo sentir como era agarrado violentamente de sus ropas y lo elevaban quedando frente a frente con Aomine, el hombre despreocupado y alegre que había presenciado hasta el momento había desaparecido para dar paso a uno rabioso y determinado. Incluso en ese momento Kuroko no sabía el porqué tal cambio repentino de aptitud.

-Escúchame, olvídate de todas esas estupideces que te hayan dicho hasta el momento, ahora a esos que llamabas superiores están muertos, no tienes porqué seguir con esas normas suicidas.-le dijo agarrándolo con más fuerza si se podía. 

-¿Es así el caso?  Entendido, agradezco que me haya informado, sin embargo no puedo realizar su petición, debo de acatar todas las  órdenes aún hasta el día de mi muerte, es mi deber como único soldado sobreviviente del experimento 01. O bueno al menos así es como me nombran, ese es el único motivo por el que vivo como me exigieron.-le contestó fríamente aún teniendo a un furioso Aomine delante. 

-¡¿Llamas vida al que no piensa en su propia felicidad sacrificándose por unas personas que no merecen perdón alguno por las vidas que quitan cada día?! ¡¿No te da repulsión lo que Jabberwock hace?!.-le sacudió con ira. 

-Yo no tengo permitido el experimentar emociones, y en ello entra la felicidad por lo que no tiene porque preocuparse, no hay problema si es eso lo que le preocupa. Por otra parte yo no tengo derecho a opinar sobre lo que está bien o mal, solamente debo de obedecer órdenes.-siguió respondiendo sin ninguna emoción. 

-Aomine-kun, es suficiente.-dijo Momoi agarrandole el brazo para que soltara a Kuroko.-Cambio de planes, voy a acompañar a Kuroko a su nueva habitación, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en la reunión ¿no?.-le habló con una triste sonrisa, la misión de Momoi había terminado en ese momento. 

-..Sí. -respondió soltando a Kuroko y marchándose a la reunión con una mirada decidida en la cara, se había confirmado su mal presentimiento, además, Kuroko Tetsuya no era un Caso A por como le había dejado en claro Momoi. 

Cuando Momoi se aseguró de que estuvieran solos, ordenó a Kuroko que la acompañara a su nuevo cuarto. Hasta el momento él había estado durmiendo en una zona que se le daban a los pacientes que se quedaban temporalmente por algún tipo de problema, pero con la situación actual Momoi dio por sentado una cosa. Desde ahora en adelante Kuroko y ella  serían compañeros por mucho tiempo.  

-Tetsu-kun, como te dijo antes Dai-chan la sección de investigación y experimentación a la que servías antes dentro de la organización Jabberwock ha sido extinguida, todos están muertos o retirados, por lo que dependiendo de tu respuesta tendré que tomar medidas.-le advirtió a Kuroko en medio del camino deteniéndose repentinamente.-Tienes dos opciones, una de ellas es seguir sirviendo a Jabberwock sin la categoría en la que estabas antes ¿lo harás? .-preguntó mirándolo fijamente. 

-Me temo que sin la sección en la que trabajaba en Jabberwock ya no soy de utilidad, además de que ahora nada me ata a trabajar para ellos, por otra parte si algunos de mis superiores se retiraron supongo que es porque ya no querían estar en esa organización, por lo que no tengo que obedecer sus órdenes.-respondió pensativo.-Hasta el momento pensaba que mi grupo se había trasladado de lugar.-terminó de decir.

-Entonces tienes la segunda opción, ¿nos harías el favor de ayudar y trabajar para Teiko de ahora en adelante contra Jabberwock?.-ofreció con una sonrisa aliviada por la anterior respuesta.  

-Si Momoi-san cree que seré de alguna utilidad para satisfacer sus objetivos entonces me comprometo.-respondió con su rostro habitual. 

-Entonces escúchame, tienes prohibido ejercer los entrenamientos que has hecho hasta ahora.-ordenó severamente. 

-Me temo que no podré cumplir del todo con sus órdenes, mi forma de ser y combatir es igual al entrenamiento.-explicó calmado. 

-No te preocupes, creeme cuando te digo que pondremos solución a eso.-le comunicó firmemente provocando que Kuroko no entendiera.- A partir de ahora esta será tu habitación, vivirás aquí en la base ¿de acuerdo? Mañana por la mañana vendré a por ti para explicarte algunas cosas, buenas noches Tetsu-kun .- se despidió abriendo la puerta que tenían al lado. 

-Buenas noches Momoi-san, espero ser de ayuda y cumplir con éxito todo lo que usted me ordene.-dijo metiéndose en lo que sería ahora su hogar. 

Cuando Kuroko cerró la puerta y ya no estuvo a la vista, Momoi se recargó en la pared apretando sus informes con frustración, ¿cómo era posible aquello? No podía ser que después de tanto tiempo hubiera otro caso igual, maldijo desde el fondo de su alma a Jabberwock y a sus integrantes. Esperaba que Dai-chan ya hubiera informado de la situación en la reunión, esto iba a durar un largo tiempo e incluso eternamente después de todo. 

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

-¡¿Un Caso C dices?! ¡¿Ese chico?! .-exclamó sorprendido una voz ruidosa de cierto rubio recién llegado. 

-Ha superado totalmente mis expectativas.-soltó pensativo Akashi.- Bien, supongo que tendremos que tomar nosotros las medidas ¿no?.-supuso tras la noticia.

-Aún no he dicho nada de que forme parte de la Kiseki no Sedai, mocosos.-dio a entender molesto Nijimura.- Aomine, ¿es verdad lo que dices? Recuerda que el Caso C lo integran personas con un profundo trauma y que presentan un peligro tanto para los que lo rodean como para sí mismos sin que estos estén conscientes, es completamente distinto de un Caso A, este caso es más grave y complicado e incluso con cualquier error podría volver a su estado inicial aún con el trabajo empleado para curarlo psicológicamente.-explicó con cuidado, pero al ver la mirada determinada y molesta de Aomine suspiró al ver que era en serio.- Si es cierto lo que me dices no tengo otra opción, a partir de este momento tenéis un nuevo miembro en la Kiseki No Sedai, sois responsables de cuidarlo hasta que esté estable, por ahora sois los únicos capaces de poder ayudarle.-ordenó cansado. 

-Entendido.-obedecieron todos al instante, cada uno con un pensamiento distinto al del resto. 

  
-De todas formas ¿a qué ha venido esa explicación?.-preguntó Aomine irritado.-¿Me crees tonto o algo? Sé lo que es un Caso C, después de todo... 

 

 

**_...la Kiseki no Sedai está formada por miembros que alguna vez fueron Casos C_ **

**__**

 

**__**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, ¡Encantada a quién esté leyendo mi historia!
> 
> Más o menos hasta aquí y el siguiente capítulo es cuando empieza verdaderamente todo :D 
> 
> Creo que no me explico muy bien al escribir por lo que si tenéis alguna duda, por favor preguntadme y así además de resolverlas podré intentar mejorar esto al escribir los futuros capítulos. 
> 
> Bueno, ¡nos leemos!


	4. Explicaciones iniciales

Una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro a medida que corría siendo llevado de la mano por alguien, miró al frente intentando descifrar quién era el misterioso sujeto que lo guiaba. Pudo observar como se giraba aún sin detenerse mostrándole una gran sonrisa, no pudo ver muy bien su rostro pero se hacía una leve idea de quién era aquella persona, sin ningún temor le devolvió el gesto sonriendo y acelerando el ritmo para ponerse a su par. Una cálida emoción inundaba su pecho en ese momento.

De repente la leve brisa se convirtió en una ventisca provocando que se detuvieran en ese instante, cuando volvió a mirar al frente se congeló por la fría mirada que iba dirigida hacia él, la anterior sonrisa había sido reemplazada por el inicio de unas palabras que no pudo oír, pero aún sin poderlas escuchar notó como algo se clavaba en él tormentosamente, ¿qué era aquella dolorosa y angustiosa sensación que sufría? 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquel a quién conocía desde hace años le había empujado, pero a pesar de esto no golpeó contra el suelo, estaba cayendo en una especie de vacío sin poder llegar al fondo de este, a medida que caía veía como la silueta del chico disminuía hasta desaparecer.

Todo era oscuro en ese momento, no había nada a su alrededor, solo seguía hundiéndose. Repentinamente el color negro del espacio en el que se encontraba se tiñó levemente de rojo sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su torso ¿qué es lo que ocurría? ¿por qué le dolía? 

Dirigió su vista hacia abajo sorprendiéndose al ver un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho por una mano ensangrentada. Ya no estaba en aquel oscuro lugar, sino de pie en alguna zona desierta, cosa que cambió al caerse de rodillas cuando sitió que retiraban aquella filosa arma de su cuerpo. Sangre salía sin cesar no pudiendo hacer nada para impedirlo. Antes de perder por completo la conciencia miró hacia arriba para descubrir como culpable al de escasos minutos atrás. 

Sin poderlo evitar observó fijamente a su asesino percatándose del triste semblante que este poseía junto con las lágrimas que intentaba contener, ¿por qué estaba triste cuando él era el causante de su segura muerte? ¿por qué estaba llorando ahora y no antes? ¿no debería de ser él quién estuviera en ese estado? 

Pudo escucharse el sonido del cuchillo golpear el asfalto y los gritos arrepentidos llenos de dolor de su atacante, no entendía nada pero sabía que estaba cayendo de nuevo. _**Esta vez sí sintió el golpe contra el suelo al desplomarse.**_

 

 

 

Abrió los ojos rápidamente levantándose del sitio en el que se encontraba, ¿un sueño? Llevó la mano a su cabeza intentando calmarse, su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban levemente. Cuando se relajó echó un vistazo a la hora dándose cuenta de que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Nunca se había caracterizado por dormir mucho, lo habían acostumbrado a descansar solo lo suficiente, pero desde que había llegado a Teiko era incapaz de despertarse como normalmente lo hacía.

Hacía años que no le ocurría esto, pero por ahora suponía que era normal,  se desvelaba por sueños como los de ahora pero nunca entendía el porqué se despertaba a causa de estos de forma tan brusca y luego no conseguía descansar de nuevo por ellos.

Aunque verdaderamente lo más extraño para él era la condición en la que se encontraba tras despertar y el porqué en la mayoría de los casos soñaba con su muerte, ¿era esto a lo que la gente llamaba pesadillas? Pero no se encontraba mal por la situación, solo curioso, lo demás solo eran reacciones de su cuerpo que no podía detener en el momento. 

Sin importarle verdaderamente que fueran altas horas de la noche se levantó de la cama, ¿le dejarían salir de la habitación o en la base se tenía un horario específico? Momoi-san no le había dicho nada, las únicas cosas de las que fue comunicado eran puntos relacionados con su condición física y mental además de especificarle que era precisamente Teiko y el porqué de su estancia en él.

Por supuesto esta es la información que poseía como paciente temporal, ahora que oficialmente pertenecía a la organización desconocía absolutamente todas las normas de este, lo que lo hacía preguntarse qué es lo que estaría bien o mal hacer mientras no sabía de ellas. 

Tranquilamente caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que daba a la salida, descubriendo que no podía abrirla, tal vez tenían algún sistema de seguridad que las cerraba automáticamente durante algún horario, pero en su opinión el método era de todo menos seguro, si a alguien le surgía algún inconveniente no podría salir hiciera lo que hiciera, lo que le hacía deducir que lo habían encerrado a propósito, ¿sería por desconfianza?

Bueno, si ese era el caso no le sorprendía, después de todo había sido integrante de la organización enemiga, Jabberwock. Que desconfiaran de él era de sentido común, aunque no podía decir si hacían mal o bien al hacer esto. De todas formas admitía que no había sido del todo honesto con Momoi-san en la conversación antes de despedirse, pero prácticamente se habría nombrado a sí mismo estúpido si le hubiera dicho que seguía formando parte de Jabberwock cuando obviamente eran enemigos. No le había quedado más opción que unirse a Teiko. 

De todas maneras, esto no quería decir nada, no tenía muy claro en donde pertenecía ahora, ya que cuando dijo los puntos por los que supuestamente ya no debía seguir a Jabberwock no mentía. Ya no sería de mucha utilidad en su condición después del último acontecimiento en su antigua base, pero después de todo se podría decir que todavía les pertenecía.

Su cabeza era un completo debate entre pros  y contras hasta que al fin decidió quedarse en Teiko, a no ser que lo quisieran de vuelta los de su bando, cosa que dudaba que pasara a no ser que le vieran como un excelente arma en el enfrentamiento de estas dos organizaciones nuevamente, es decir, conseguir recuperar la confianza de sus jefes. 

Siempre se comía demasiado la cabeza hasta que conseguía recordar que no debía decidir por sí mismo la mayoría de las cosas a no ser que la situación lo requiriera. O por lo menos es lo que siempre le repetían, ¿pero que debía hacer ahora que Jabberwock le había dado la espalda? Él no era tan ignorante, sabía la razón por la que estaba solo en el laboratorio esperando lentamente su muerte, pero este no era el momento para recordar aquello.

Prácticamente la única manera de vivir que sabía era la que le habían enseñado de acuerdo a los ideales de sus superiores, él era un experimento, ¿pero era uno fallido o exitoso?, no lo sabía con certeza ya que al principio tenía claro que era uno exitoso, pero después de lo último ocurrido en el laboratorio ignoraba ese hecho.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado pensando, pero al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de Momoi había tenido claro algo, dependiendo de los acontecimientos su cuerpo reaccionaría por sí solo, eso es todo. 

-Tetsu-kun, perdón por venir tan temprano pero tengo qu.....-dejó de hablar sorprendida al percatarse de que Kuroko estaba de pie frente a ella y perfectamente alistado para salir al exterior.- No esperaba que estuvieras despierto a estas horas, son las seis de la mañana.-dijo francamente. 

-No suelo ni me permiten dormir más de lo necesario, por lo que siéntase libre de pedirme cualquier cosa en el momento que sea, yo estaré preparado.-contestó comprensivo al recordar que en ese lugar no tenían la mismas normas que él acostumbraba. 

-Ya veo, Tetsu-kun, está bien que estés disponible en caso de alguna urgencia pero me gustaría que descansaras el tiempo que quieras cuando no haya que madrugar para algo.-trató con calma, tendría que cambiar muchas cosas sobre el estricto comportamiento de Kuroko. 

-Agradezco que me dé su permiso para descansar lo que guste, pero no se preocupe, no es necesario si lo que le preocupa es mi rendimiento, estoy acostumbrado y puedo asegurar que no hay ningún tipo de problema.-aseguró firmemente. 

-No es eso a lo que me refería .-corrigió al escucharle, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta dio por sentado que no la había entendido.- Bueno trataremos esto después, tengo que explicarte y enseñarte muchas cosas, por eso he venido tan temprano, acompáñame .-cambió de tema haciendo una señal para que la siguiera. 

-Si me permite preguntar, ¿podría mostrarme las reglas que debo seguir de ahora en adelante? .-pidió formalmente mientras salían de la habitación, acabando en lo que era un espacioso pasillo circular con cinco puertas sin contar la suya.

-Verdaderamente no hay ninguna que te tenga que decir por mi parte, tendrás que hacer caso al grupo que te han asignado de ahora en adelante, eso es todo ya que ellos te explicaran .-aclaró amablemente Momoi. 

-Disculpe pero, ¿qué grupo? .-preguntó al caer en esto, sabía que formaría parte de Teiko pero no su función o sección en él. 

-Oh es verdad, lo siento, se me olvidó que no te expliqué. -se disculpó ante el descuido.- A partir de ahora estarás con Dai-chan dentro de la Kiseki no Sedai, pero eso será después, ahora debemos de ir al almacén para algo que tengo que entregarte. -explicó mientras comenzaban a caminar. 

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, ¿pero la Kiseki no Sedai no la integraban las personas más fuertes de la organización? ¿qué utilidad tengo yo ahí?. -expuso su duda ante aquella revelación. 

-Es cierto que la Kiseki no Sedai la integran las personas más poderosas de Teiko, pero no recibe este nombre solo por eso. -rió ante lo último.- Tetsu-kun ¿sabes lo que son los Casos A, B y C?.-interrogó seriamente de repente. 

-Me temo que desconozco de lo que se trata. -respondió Kuroko pensativo. 

-Estos casos se definen como traumas que padecen las personas en los que entra la incapacidad para relacionarse o vivir normalmente por algún problema grave, el Caso A es el más fácil de resolver ya que el sujeto es consciente de su estado y puede superar el problema con un poco de ayuda, el Caso C por el contrario es el más complicado, ya que en la mayoría de los casos no se consigue ayudar al individuo en cuestión por algún tipo de obstáculo profundo, provocando de manera distinta según la persona que sea un peligro tanto para él mismo como para los que lo rodean, generalmente los que sufren de este caso a pesar de saber que lo tienen no se dan cuenta de sus cambios drásticos de personalidad o de los actos dañinos o dementes que cometen .-le informó en una especie de trance a medida que hablaba. 

-Ya veo, parece horrible pero deduzco que hacen todo lo posible para ayudar a quién se pueda .-supuso al ver que Momoi dejó de hablar al estar pensativa.- ¿Hay alguna manera de ayudar a los que poseen el Caso C? .-quiso saber tras meditarlo. 

-Es difícil, pero no imposible, aquí es donde entran los del Caso B, se podría decir que es un punto intermedio entre lo que te he mencionado antes, digamos que siguen teniendo el problema dentro de ellos pero ahora son conscientes tanto de su estado como de sus actos, no presentan una amenaza para su seguridad o para quienes los rodean, sin embargo a pesar de no parecerlo es el estado más frágil, ya que dependiendo de lo que vivan pueden mejorar al Caso A o empeorar de nuevo al Caso C, y si se llega a dar lo último las probabilidades de curarlo de vuelta son del uno por ciento .-especificó duramente dejando de perderse en sus pensamientos.  

-Es como una especie de escala que debe de ir paso por paso ¿no? .-mostró su forma de ver en cuanto a lo dicho.- Agradezco su explicación Momoi-san, ¿pero que tiene que ver esto con lo que tratamos inicialmente?.-indicó un poco perdido al regresar al punto original. 

-Verás Tetsu-kun, cuando la organización recién se estaba estableciendo hubieron innumerables pacientes de Caso C, la mayoría desgraciadamente ya podrás imaginarte el destino que tuvieron, pero a pesar de esto se pudo salvar a cinco personas pasándolas al Caso B curiosamente de la misma edad con un enorme potencial, lo  más asombroso de esto es que tuvieron dos cosas en común, la primera es que fueron víctimas de Jabberwock por igual y la segunda que tienen el mismo objetivo de vengarse  apoyando a Teiko, por estos hechos son nombrados con el apodo de la Kiseki no Sedai. -terminó de decir soltando una leve risa aliviada por sus propios recuerdos. 

-Así que fueron los únicos cinco supervivientes de lo que se podría llamar una desgracia. -repitió para sí mismo.- Podemos declarar entonces que tuvieron bastante suerte ¿no? De esta forma pueden seguir con lo que es su deber asignado .-expresó su opinión haciendo memoria de lo que le habían enseñado.

Hubo unos momentos en los que a medida que caminaban Momoi no dejó de mirar fijamente a Kuroko pensando delicadamente en sus siguientes palabras. 

-Tetsu-kun, me imagino que no serás consciente de esto pero eres un Caso C .-soltó no perdiendo detalle de la reacción de a quién acompañaba, pero a pesar de esto para su asombro no hubo ninguna.  

-¿Es así? A pesar de esto prometo ser eficiente en todo lo que me ordenen.-respondió con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. 

-¿Sabes? Estás en la Kiseki no Sedai por este hecho, lo que significa que los que lo integran serán los encargados de ti en todo, después de todo ellos pasaron por lo que tú ahora mismo -señaló para especificar.- De todas formas te ayudaré en lo que pueda empezando por decirte que no tienes que dirigirte de usted con nosotros de la manera en la que lo sueles hacer, no eres menos que nosotros.-reprendió determinada a ayudar aunque fuera lentamente con aquel corto paso. 

  
-Discrepo en su afirmación Momoi-san, ponerme a su elevado nivel sería demasiado presuntuoso de mi parte y no he sido instruido de esa forma, ya estoy acostumbrado a hablar así. -rechazó según su forma de pensar. 

-....esto va a ser duro....-murmuró al escuchar la respuesta de Kuroko y deteniéndose cuando al fin llegaron al almacén.- Bien, ya estamos aquí, este sitio es demasiado grande ¿verdad?. -se quejó divertida adentrándose en la sala y cogiendo una caja situada justo al lado de la puerta.- Dentro tienes ropa que puedes usar además del uniforme característico de Teiko, créeme, tendrás que usarlo bastante al salir de aquí .-aseguró entregándole con cuidado la caja.  

-Entendido, muchas gracias. -agradeció aceptándola y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la pelirrosa.- Momoi-san, ¿aquí se tiene algún horario específico que deba seguir? .-preguntó recordando que no podía abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, tenía que saber si su deducción fue acertada o errónea en cuanto a que lo habían encerrado a propósito.  

-Solo hay establecido un horario de cuándo se permiten usar los gimnasios para los novatos, ya que la mayoría se exigen demasiado al querer ayudar más, la verdad es que en general los integrantes de nuestra organización originalmente se unieron por haber sido víctimas o testigos de los actos de Jabberwock u otro acto delictivo .-le explicó tranquilamente. 

-¿Las puertas no se cierran automáticamente por algún tipo de sistema de seguridad?.-siguió interrogando, ya era consciente de lo último que le había dicho.

-Casi todas las puertas necesitan alguna especie de código para que te deje entrar por ellas, por lo que no es necesario lo que me acabas de mencionar, por cierto en esta hoja los tienes apuntados -aclaró sonriendo mientras le entregaba el papel. 

-De acuerdo, prometo memorizarlo sin dificultad.-se propuso a la vez que decidía no insistir, fuera el motivo que fuera por el que lo encerraran debía aceptarlo de todas formas, no tenía derecho a replicar. 

-Bueno creo que ahora debería mostrarte la base, por ahora solo sabes donde están los dormitorios, la sala de entrenamiento para novatos y el comedor ¿no? .-supuso hasta que vio como Kuroko asentía afirmando.-  ¡Pues llegó la hora de hacer un tour por aquí! .-sentenció animada. 

Mientras comenzaban a recorrer la organización Kuroko pensó que en el caso de que no tuviera impedimentos para expresar sus emociones estaría sintiendo la alegría que podía asegurar que transmitía esta chica, pero la realidad era completamente distinta, no entendía el porqué a pesar de pasar por malas situaciones sonreía, ¿acaso no estaba triste por saber que había incontables víctimas en el país? Según lo que le había dicho se imaginaba que ella vivía día a día situaciones duras al ver a personas en estados deplorables en Teiko. Realmente no comprendía porque las personas eran tan extrañas al experimentar tan distintas emociones, ¿estaba equivocado en lo que había estudiado o las reacciones dependían de la persona? ¿qué estuviera feliz era bueno o malo? ¿estaba realmente feliz y no triste? 

Bueno, de todas formas no tenía sentido el pensarlo, aunque quisiera no encontraría una respuesta y no le serviría demasiado si la encontrara, él fue criado para no experimentar sentimientos, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué a pesar de no serle de utilidad siempre intentaba encontrar solución a estas dudas? Únicamente se tenía que concentrar en lo que debía de hacer ¿no?. ¿Tal vez sí que era un experimento fallido después de todo?. 

-¡¡Tetsu-kun!! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea excelente ahora que ya te enseñé todo! .-exclamó Momoi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ¡Vamos a buscar a Dai-chan!.-propuso mientras agarraba de la mano a Kuroko y corrían de vuelta a los dormitorios de la Kiseki. 

Cuando al fin llegaron al sitio inicial Kuroko pudo darse cuenta de que habían situado su dormitorio con el resto de su ahora llamado grupo, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta que vio a Momoi golpear con insistencia la puerta que se encontraba al lado de su habitación.

Al ver que no había respuesta a los llamados, Momoi se detuvo sacando una pequeña llave. 

-En esta zona solemos cerrar las puertas porque cada uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros daban algo de problemas, por ejemplo Dai-chan se escabullía para entrenar hasta tarde y luego se la pasaba el día durmiendo faltando a misiones .-comentó suspirando a la vez que abría la puerta. 

-¿Entonces no cerraron mi puerta por alguna otra razón?.- se le escapó la suposición, aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta. 

-¿Eh? Oh no, lo siento se me olvidó explicarte ya que normalmente esto no lo tenemos muy en cuenta, la organización es gigantesca y no pensé que te levantaras tan temprano. -excusó al darse cuenta de lo que estaría pensando.- Cuando conozcas a tus compañeros sabrás el porqué es tan necesario cerrar las puertas solo en esta zona.-terminó de decir sin especificarle realmente.

 

Con aquello Kuroko pudo dar lugar a la idea de que tal vez estaría perdiendo facultades para sacar las conclusiones más lógicas tras analizar las cosas, ya que no sabía si Momoi le mentía y su teoría era la acertada o le decía la verdad ¿pero lo que le había dicho no era demasiado exagerado? Definitivamente debía comenzar a observar más a las personas de Teiko, ya no trataba con la misma gente después de todo y el no hacerlo suponía una clara desventaja para él. 

-Como suponía esta durmiendo.-afirmó tras divisar a cierto moreno roncando en la cama.- ¡Dai-chan, despierta! .-le gritó consiguiendo a cambio un quejido y que se moviera de su posición poniendo la cara en la almohada. 

-Momoi-san, ¿para qué necesitamos la presencia de Aomine-kun?.-preguntó entrando a la habitación junto a ella.  

 

-Es el único que está disponible ahora mismo, los demás estuvieron trabajando duro los anteriores días y no quiero despertarlos .-explicó sin aclarar realmente el porqué.- Aomine-kun, acabo de encontrar tus revistas de Mai-chan .-susurró cerca de Aomine alejándose deprisa al ver como este se levantaba brutalmente. 

-¡Devuélvemelas Satsuki! .-gritó alterado poniéndose de pie en apenas unos segundos, pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Momoi se dio cuenta de la mentira. Dirigió su mirada al reloj percatándose de que eran casi las nueve de la mañana.- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres tan temprano?! ¡No recuerdo que hubiera nada que hacer hoy, déjame dormir! .-reclamó disponiéndose a volver a acostarse, pero este acto fue impedido por un fuerte tirón que lo llevó fuera de la deseada cama.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda con Tetsu-kun .-pidió juntando las manos en un signo de súplica. 

-¿Eh? ¿Con Tetsu?.- preguntó dudoso percatándose de la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación, asustándose por un momento, ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?.- Está bien, como sea .- aceptó ayudar desperezándose y haciendo un signo con la mano para que se fueran y lo esperaran afuera. 

-¡Genial! .-exclamó la pelirrosa saliendo de allí junto con Kuroko cerrando la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo un silencio incómodo los inundó, hasta ahora había sido Momoi la que había estado hablando sin parar, pero esta al notar la penetrante mirada de Kuroko sobre ella se sentía inquieta, es verdad que sabía que él era demasiado observador, ¿pero ahora mismo no la estaba analizando con demasiada intensidad?

-Bien, es raro que me pidas ayuda, ¿qué quieres que haga? .-rompió el silencio Aomine apareciendo de repente. 

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscarle un modo de combatir a Tetsu-kun .-soltó sin más con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Kuroko por tal declaración, ya sabía el motivo del porqué necesitaban a Aomine-kun. 

-¿De eso se trataba? Habérmelo dicho desde el principio en vez de levantarme de aquella forma.-respondió con una sonrisa retadora al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer. 

-...definitivamente si no lo hubiera hecho así no te habrías levantado... .-murmuró exasperada poniéndose en camino junto al resto al gimnasio.  

-Oye Satsuki, ¿más o menos en que ámbito se especializa Tetsu? .-interrogó en medio del camino al surgir la duda en su cabeza. 

-No estoy muy segura, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda .-respondió a la pregunta.- Por ahora yo pienso que sería bastante bueno en el espionaje o infiltraciones, más o menos parecido a mi trabajo .-opinó tras pensarlo.

-¿Espionaje? Ah ya, lo dices por su rara falta de presencia ¿no? .-supuso meditando en ello. 

-Precisamente, debe de ser un experto en ello con esa ventaja que tiene, pero... .-Momoi dejó la oración en el aire esperanzada de que Aomine consiguiera entenderla, lo cual ocurrió confirmando al ver su cara. No podían usar a Kuroko para estos actos si no era de total confianza o no estaba perfectamente estable mentalmente, por lo que este talento para ellos no estaba disponible aún. 

-En realidad nunca he hecho nada de eso, aunque si hablamos de ventaja, tengo una al planificar rutas de escape.- dijo de repente la voz monótona de Kuroko sorprendiendo a los otros dos, se habían olvidado que seguía con ellos aunque sonara ridículo. 

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso podría sernos de gran ayuda! .-exclamó emocionada pero un poco confusa al pensar que Kuroko era capaz de decir aquello sin problemas. 

-No creo que vayamos a huir muchas veces, así que eso a mí no me sirve .-replicó Aomine de forma perezosa recibiendo la mirada analizadora de Kuroko. 

-He dicho que tengo ventaja en métodos de escape, no que lo hubiera realizado también alguna vez, de alguna forma evito el hacerlo .-aclaró asombrando a Aomine y a Momoi por su tono de voz extrañamente determinado. 

De nuevo el anterior silencio volvió hasta que al fin llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, encontrando para su sorpresa a cierta persona conocida. 

-¿Akashi-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? .-preguntó perpleja Momoi al no esperarse que estuviera él allí, debería de estar encerrado en su habitación como el resto, Aomine-kun solo estaba fuera por haberle abierto la puerta ella. 

-¿Eh? Bueno días .-saludó dejando lo que hacía por un momento al ver a sus compañeros.- Después de la reunión de ayer salí de la base a ayudar a los superiores con unos asuntos, por lo que se podría decir que dormí fuera, así que he tenido oportunidad de entrenar temprano hoy .-explicó tranquilamente.

-Ya veo, por un momento me asusté .-suspiró aliviada.- Dai-chan ve encargándote de Tetsu-kun .-ordenó Momoi mientras se dirigía para explicar la situación a Akashi, si tenían su ayuda facilitaría las cosas. 

-Recibido .-obedeció Aomine llevándose a Kuroko a calentar antes de iniciar nada. 

-Aomine-kun, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? .-pidió mientras se encontraban estirando, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza un poco confundido por parte del moreno.- Estoy seguro de que saben que tengo que tener por lo menos la experiencia básica en cuanto a defensa y ataque, ¿por qué queréis saber tanto si tengo algún punto fuerte? .-expuso su duda para saber exactamente sus intenciones. 

-Bueno, ¿como debería de explicarlo? .-se dijo así mismo sin dejar de estirar.- Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho Satsuki pero es porque eres un Caso C, los cuales se distinguen por ser una amenaza de alguna u otra manera, es imposible que no seas fuerte .-dijo analizándolo de pies a cabeza, la verdad es que Tetsu tenía una apariencia demasiado débil.- Por otra parte ahora estás en la Kiseki no Sedai, si puedes ponerte a la par con nosotros mucho mejor, no querrás ser un estorbo ¿no? .-terminó de responderle, aunque la verdad es que él no tenía ningún problema con que Kuroko no fuera tan fuerte como ellos, seguramente con Akashi igual, el problema sería con los demás miembros, o por lo menos en un principio.

-No sé que decir ante eso, tengo un código que no me permite explicar el qué es exactamente lo que hago al combatir, pero aún así le digo de ante mano que no se haga muchas esperanzas .-dijo imitando la pose de ataque que había adquirido Aomine al dejar de calentar.  

Por otra parte Momoi todavía le explicaba a Akashi el porqué estaban aquí, el cual se mostraba analizador ante las circunstancias. 

-¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a Kuroko en qué ámbito se especializa? .-aconsejó Akashi simplemente cruzándose de brazos. 

-Ya lo hice hace unos días y al parecer no le permiten el decirlo, ¿el motivo? probablemente no quieran que sepamos los métodos que utilizaron para experimentar con Kuroko .-respondió suspirando. 

-¿Qué no le permiten? .-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Ahora pertenece a Teiko, ¿por qué sigue todavía cumpliendo con Jabberwock? .-preguntó interesado. 

-Conseguí saber que por cada orden desobedecida Tetsu-kun experimenta cierto dolor en su cabeza, y sinceramente no quiero que pase por eso .-respondió a la pregunta con preocupación.- Además de que es incapaz de desobedecer cualquier cosa .-finalizó su explicación.

-En conclusión, nos toca averiguar cual es su punto fuerte por nuestra parte .-sentenció Akashi volviendo la mirada a quienes en ese momento entrenaban, debía de poner especial atención ahora. 

Mientras, Aomine podía sentir como eran observados por el dúo que había quedado atrás, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, debía de prestarle atención a quién tenía en frente. Se fijó en que no importaba que se quedara inmóvil, Kuroko no hacía ningún movimiento, en el fondo se molestó un poco, admitía que él era bastante impulsivo y en una circunstancia real él seguramente sería el primero en atacar, por lo que le estaba dando una gran oportunidad a Tetsu para que tomara el primer paso, lo cual no hacía normalmente. Cansado de esperar corrió hacia él para realizar su movimiento sorprendiéndose de ver como esquivaba su puño, vaya, tenía buenos reflejos. 

Tenía que decir que ni en sus sueños imaginaba que Tetsu le venciera, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser monstruosamente fuerte como el resto de la Generación de los Milagros. Después de un rato en el que no cesó durante ningún segundo el movimiento de la pelea, Aomine acabó por pensar que tal vez se había precipitado, sorprendido por la situación detuvo lo que era la segunda pelea que habían tenido.

-Tetsu eres increíblemente malo en combate .-sentenció Daiki directo fijándose en que no había ninguna reacción por parte de Kuroko. 

-Estoy consciente de esto, pero si no le importa, ¿podría luchar una vez más o seguir entrenando? .-propuso determinado recibiendo una sonrisa divertida y alegre del más alto. 

-Por lo que se ve, lo que te falta de talento lo tienes en aptitud, has provocado que tenga ganas de seguir con esto .-dijo Aomine sonriendo.- De acuerdo, sigamos .-exclamó desafiante, tal vez acababa de encontrar a su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. 

Por otra parte, no quería ser duro pero hasta el momento no le había rozado ni la cara mientras que él en una situación normal prácticamente ya le habría matado. Era casi como un novato en esto, ¿no se suponía que sabía por lo menos lo básico? De repente el ruido de los pasos dirigidos hacia su dirección detuvo cualquier otro pensamiento. ¿Ya habían terminado de hablar esos dos? 

-Kuroko, admito que es asombroso ver tu entusiasmo, pero tendrás que mejorar bastante, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré .-siguió hablando, tal vez Kuroko no fuera un prodigio en esto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera mejorar, después de todo tenía el espíritu para hacerlo.

-Cuento con usted, Aomine-kun .-confió firmemente. 

-Tetsu-kun, realmente tu cuerpo es muy débil, ¿de verdad no puedes decirnos en qué te especializas? .-criticó Momoi  acercándose con Akashi mientras miraba sus informes. 

-Eso no será necesario .-anunció la voz de Akashi mientras se acercaba y se ponía en frente de Kuroko mirándolo fijamente. 

-Hasta que al fin se te ocurre algo Akashi, me estabais poniendo nervioso con vosotros aquí observando sin decir nada .-se quejó Aomine al ver que al fin actuaban, pero al sentir las miradas molestas que le dirigieron decidió mejor permanecer callado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Akashi-kun? .-preguntó la pelirrosa ignorando las quejas de su amigo de la infancia. 

-Oh bueno antes que nada, será un placer trabajar contigo Kuroko .-dijo extendiendo la mano recibiendo la del chico inexpresivo a cambio, provocando que las estrecharan.- Y lo que quería decir es que..

 

 

**_"Ya me imagino cual es el talento de Kuroko"_ **

**__**

 

**__**


	5. 4.-Punto fuerte y miembros.

_**-Y lo que quería decir es que..** _   
  


  
_**"..ya me imagino cual es el talento de Kuroko"** _

 

_**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_  

  
-¿Tan rápido? ¡Oh vamos, es imposible que puedas saberlo! .-refutó Aomine sin creer su afirmación. 

-Dai-chan .-lo nombró con reproche  Momoi por su aptitud. 

-Quiero que os enfrentéis vosotros dos contra Aomine a la vez .-ordenó de golpe provocando un prolongado silencio al descolocar a los característicos amigos de la infancia. 

-¿Q-qué? .-tartamudeó nerviosa la pelirrosa tras el mandato. 

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es imposible que Satsuki me enfrente .-defendió perplejo, nunca podría entender  lo que pensaba Akashi. 

-Obviamente, pero no te enfrentas solo a ella .-especificó aún calmado mientras dirigía su vista al chico que hasta el momento se había mantenido neutral y en silencio.-Kuroko, supongo que no hará falta que te diga que te encargues de Momoi ¿no? .-supuso recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.- De todos modos es solo para afirmar por completo mi teoría .-susurró lo último. 

-Esto es de locos .-murmuró Aomine poniéndose en posición al ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba para observarlos fijamente y los otros dos se posicionaban delante suya. 

En realidad nadie sabía del porqué del enfrentamiento, pero cuando Akashi decía alguna cosa siempre era por algo y normalmente terminaba por tener razón, no importaba lo raro que fuera lo que dijera, los resultados acababan siendo bastante beneficiosos. Aún así eso no significaba que entendieran del porqué de lo que pedía en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que cada vez que se daban estas situaciones se irritaba un poco, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, y más sin ninguna explicación. 

  
Interiormente Aomine se decía que le había tocado el trabajo más difícil, tenía que luchar conteniéndose pensando que se enfrentaba específicamente a Satsuki y a Tetsu. Y juntos no llegaban ni al nivel básico de autodefensa, por lo que ¿cómo se supone que tendría que enfrentarlos? Tal vez debería esperar a que hicieran el primer movimiento y más tarde simular que él daba uno para no avergonzarles mucho, por supuesto no les llegaría a dar, porque estaba seguro de que acabarían en el suelo de un golpe si lo hacía. Maldición, Akashi sabía perfectamente que él no podía luchar reprimiendo completamente su fuerza, acabaría haciéndoles daño de verdad, con Tetsu había durado peleando porque resultó tener estupendos reflejos, pero contra Satsuki era otra historia, ¡¿En qué estaría pensando Akashi con todo esto?! 

  
Después de unos momentos en los que nadie inició nada, Aomine se fijó en que, como anteriormente, Tetsu no se movía ni un centímetro. De repente vio como una Satsuki nerviosa corría hacia él disponiéndose a darle un golpe, aunque estaba seguro de que incluso ella sabía que no lograría alcanzarle, y aún si lo consiguiera no creía que le hiciera mucho daño. Para evitar que se provocara una situación ridícula esquivó el ataque con facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un enorme dolor en su pie izquierdo ¡¿qué demonios?! 

Se alejó lo más que pudo de un salto rápido hacia atrás intentando no apoyar mucho su pierna, ¿qué había pasado? Sin entender observó a su amiga notando que esta ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que le había ocurrido, ¿cómo había conseguido golpearlo sin que se enterara ella misma? No, ahora que lo pensaba, puede que no fuera Satsuki, sino...Tetsu.

Dirigió una leve mirada hacia Akashi el cual  estaba analizando al pequeño peliazul, ya entendía más o menos del porqué el enfrentamiento de dos contra uno. 

Aún así, quería asegurarse, después de todo puede que se estuviera confundiendo y el dolor que sintió fuera causado por Satsuki sin su misma conciencia. Solo había una forma de asegurar su teoría, y para aquello tendría que seguir con esto. Y sería fácil de no ser porque ahora no encontraba a Tetsu ¿donde estaba? Demonios, confiaba en que estuviera cerca, más le valía porque no tenía tiempo para localizarlo en ese momento. 

Sin esperar un solo segundo Aomine avanzó unos pasos a gran velocidad dispuesto a atacar a su amiga como tenía planeado simular desde el principio, pero repentinamente y contra toda voluntad su puño se dirigió a la dirección contraria a la que quería junto con una sensación de algo golpeando su brazo. 

-Sorprendente Kuroko, aunque haya estado al pendiente desde el principio me ha costado captar tus simples movimientos .-habló Akashi deteniendo el enfrentamiento.

-No puedo creer que tengas razón de nuevo, Akashi .-se quejó Aomine incorporándose un poco pensativo tras haber afirmado lo que quería.- Por cierto Tetsu, eso ha sido increíble .-halagó extendiéndole el puño a Kuroko, el cual correspondió el gesto un poco confundido por la familiaridad que le había cogido Aomine tan rápido. 

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Tetsu-kun ha hecho algo? .-preguntó confusa Momoi al no haber visto nada destacable. 

-Interesante, eres la que más cerca ha estado de Kuroko pero aún así eres la única que no ha reparado en sus acciones  .-resaltó  Akashi aquel punto, interesado .- Momoi, podría decirse que Kuroko es como una especie de armadura invisible .-respondió la duda pensando aún en sus análisis. 

-Pero solo es así de útil cuando acompaña a alguien, por lo que es como un potenciador o algo así .-señaló el defecto Aomine rascándose la cabeza distraídamente al pensar en eso.

-No precisamente, pero más o menos .-se atrevió a decir Akashi a la vez que era ignorado por el moreno. 

  
-¿Cómo? .-musitó aún sin entender a lo que se referían. 

-Piénsalo, Kuroko debe de ser un gran arma en Jabberwock y es un Caso C, pero es extremadamente malísimo en el ataque, por lo que solamente nos quedan tres opciones, que lo utilicen para la defensa, para el apoyo o para medidas desesperadas de rescate.-explicó Akashi enumerando con los dedos como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo.- Aunque me atrevo a decir que han fusionado esos tres métodos en uno solo de forma drástica aprovechando su falta de presencia .-añadió notando el como Kuroko no decía nada al respecto.

 

-Dijiste que esto solo era para demostrar tu ahora afirmación, ¿todo eso lo ha realizado ahora mismo? .-interrogó confusa la pelirosa.

  
-Cuando has atacado, no solo Kuroko ha protegido tus puntos débiles, sino que proporcionó su propio ataque en un área en el que te beneficiara, tanto cuando fuiste a atacar como cuando fuiste atacada, todo esto sin estorbar y casi desapareciendo por su baja presencia, simplemente interesante .-terminó de explicar Akashi cruzando los brazos satisfecho. 

-Supongo que por eso me diste en la pierna, para que no esquivara el golpe, pero como no conoces bien los movimientos de Satsuki no salió muy bien y acabé por eludirlo antes .-argumentó Aomine dirigiéndose a Kuroko y recordando el dolor en su pie izquierdo. 

-¿Tetsu-kun consiguió golpearte? ¡¿En serio?! ¡No me lo creo, no lo vi!  .- se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo.- Espera, ¿entonces  luchas en conjunto? .-se interesó en el dato rápidamente.

  
-Bueno, más o menos .-contestó indeciso en cuanto a comunicar o no de sus habilidades, no se equivocaban en lo que decían al fin y al cabo, pero el rumbo que estaba teniendo la conversación no le agradaba, no le gustaba hablar de su información personal puesto que lo tenía estrictamente prohibido.

Además de que ciertamente no entendía cómo habían resuelto todo tan rápido, parecía que se habían informado sobre él a conciencia, pero se podría decir que se conocía con todos solamente desde ayer exceptuando a Momoi-san, por lo que en el caso de que lo hubieran estudiado a fondo habrían necesitado mucho más tiempo. De hecho tal vez podría haber sido Momoi la responsable de esto, pero había apreciado que los que actuaban como si hubieran resuelto un rompecabezas no era ella, sino Aomine y Akashi, tal vez lo demostraban de forma distinta, pero lo hacían. 

Ambos eran totalmente diferentes y aún así sorprendentemente parecidos, era complicado de explicar pero en ese momento no dejaba de regañarse mentalmente por intentar aprender de las personalidades o comportamiento de las personas, ¿cuántas veces debía repetirse que tenía que evitar el hacerlo?.

-Aunque tengas un estilo peculiar y eficaz en cuanto a combate, este tiene muchos defectos si solo puede usarse cuando vas acompañado, tendré que pensar en ello bastante .-murmuró Momoi pensando un poco en sus tareas e interrumpiendo a Kuroko de sus pensamientos. 

-Te preocupas mucho Satsuki, para eso estamos nosotros .-criticó confiado. 

-Pero es imposible que siempre alguno de vosotros lo acompañe, podríamos tener dificultades algún día y entonces Tetsu-kun estaría en problemas al encontrarse solo .- discrepó la pelirrosa con preocupación. 

-Ciertamente, pero si se da ese caso la responsabilidad cae sobre mis hombros y no en los tuyos, por lo que haz caso a Aomine y no pienses en eso .-resolvió Akashi con un tono serio a la vez que confiado, sin embargo, tras escucharlo el rostro de Momoi mostró más preocupación que antes.

-Disculpen pero no tienen que preocuparse por ello, si se da el caso solo tengo que pasar desapercibido, y si me encuentro en una situación problemática que no tiene salida simplemente tendría que asimilar morir en batalla, ¿no es la misma condición para cualquiera? .-compartió su punto de vista Kuroko pensando que tal vez ayudase el hacerlo.

-Por primera vez siento que no puedo negarte eso, a pesar de tener muchas objeciones .-dijo con tristeza Momoi al estudiar a estos dos últimos, el primero que siempre asumía todas las responsabilidades sobre su espalda y el segundo con una opinión fría y objetiva sobre la vida.

  
-Aún así, ¿te rendirías y aceptarías tu muerte por las buenas? .-habló Daiki en un tono serio.- Porque yo no .-terminó de decir dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su amiga por lo que acababa de decir, la cual le contestó de vuelta con una nerviosa sonrisa ya menos acongojada.  

-¿Eso no es un poco inútil?, si ves que vas a morir mejor hacerse a la idea en cuanto antes, eso simplemente es ser obstinado .-expuso Kuroko su opinión. 

-Te equivocas, ¿como puedes estar seguro de que vas a morir sin antes haber luchado por tu vida hasta el último segundo? .-debatió Aomine con determinación dejando a Momoi y Akashi de espectadores. 

-Por supuesto que no puedo estar seguro,  solo aquella persona que esté cerca de la muerte puede asegurar su porcentaje de supervivencia, yo solo digo esto en el caso de que se dé el cero por ciento .-dio a entender confuso por la repentina seriedad del moreno.  

-Vaya, ¿incluso si se da el uno por ciento lucharías por vivir? .-insinuó retadoramente al no creerle.  

-Obviamente ¿no? .-contestó de forma natural provocando la sonora carcajada del más alto.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? .-cuestionó confundido. 

-Es que no me esperaba esa respuesta de ti .-respondió aún riendo levemente.- Tal vez te acabo de malinterpretar, no es precisamente lo que quería escuchar pero aún así me doy por satisfecho .-admitió al interesarse más por la forma de pensar del más bajo, tal vez fuera un Caso C, pero algunos puntos de vista no desaparecían aún ya estando recuperado, y su instinto le decía que este era uno de los temas que no cambiaban. Lo que ocurría es que este chico se expresaba de modo escaso y de manera en la que pensaras que no le importaba nada, por lo que podías confundirte y malentender su forma de pensar bastante. 

-La verdad yo tampoco me imaginaba que fueras a responder aquello, sino más bien algo como que necesitas más del cincuenta por ciento para no darte por vencido .-habló repentinamente Akashi metiéndose en la conversación. 

-¿Por qué dice que iría a contestar eso Akashi-kun? Uno debe de sobrevivir con lo mínimo que tenga al alcance, por lo que el uno por ciento es más que suficiente .-dijo cada vez más desconcertado, no entendía a estas dos personas. 

-No podía estar más de acuerdo, pero así es como muestras a la gente lo que piensas en un principio, me alegro de que te hayas expresado mejor sobre esto, es un tema importante a la hora de ir a una misión después de todo .-razonó Akashi analizando un poco más al peliazul, definitivamente sería un gran reto intentar descifrar sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiera decir nada un grito histérico de Momoi  sorprendió a los presentes. 

-¡Es muy tarde, debo de irme ya! ¡Os lo dejo a vuestro cargo! ¡Que no se exija demasiado, aún está recuperándose y no quiero que haga más ejercicio por hoy! ¡Nos vemos! .-se apresuró la pelirrosa en despedirse y marcharse de allí sin ni siquiera dar tiempo a que los demás contestaran. 

-¿Ya se va? .-dudó el moreno echando un vistazo a la hora.- ¡Genial, ya son la una! Vayamos al comedor, por hacer esto ni siquiera desayuné .-exclamó hambriento. 

-Sí, es un poco temprano pero será mejor reunirnos con los demás allí .-planeó el pelirrojo cambiando de tema junto con el moreno. 

-Si no les molesta la pregunta, ¿por qué Momoi-san tenía tanta prisa? .-preguntó aún pensando en lo anterior. 

-No te preocupes por eso Tetsu, lo raro es que no esté ocupada o apresurada con el trabajo algunos días  .-quitó importancia ya acostumbrado a lo que ocurría. 

-¿Hoy no fue a por tí temprano? Explicarte todo lo que debía de su parte habría sido imposible si no lo hubiera hecho con ese plazo de tiempo .-calculó Akashi poniéndose a pensar en todos los preparativos que tendría que haber hecho.

-Ya veo .-contestó ante las explicaciones con su típica voz monótona. De repente notó como el brazo de Aomine se apoyaba encima suya. 

-Deja de ser tan serio, ¡vamos a comer! .-animó hambriento al pensar en su futura comida.

-Sí .-dijo de forma seca todavía descolocado por el ambiente amistoso que habitaba en ese instante.

-Aunque aún no sé el porqué era necesario mandarte a entrenar hoy si estas con órdenes de reposo, ahora que lo pienso .-señaló por un momento. 

-Aomine, ¿no prestaste atención en la reunión? .-reprendió Akashi ya a sabiendas de que esto iba a ocurrir.

-Estaba más centrado en otras cosas .-se excusó mirando al peliazul más bajo por un momento, dándole a entender a Akashi en qué estaría pensando tanto en la reunión. 

-Quieren llevar a Kuroko de vuelta al laboratorio donde lo encontramos para que nos ayude con la identificación de archivos y miembros .-explicó sorprendiendo a Aomine, ¿iban a volver a aquel sitio con Tetsu? No le gustaba aquella idea .-Dentro de dos días más o menos iremos, es por eso que Momoi se ha dado tanta prisa con los datos físicos de Kuroko y no tuvo en cuenta el reposo .-finalizó su explicación. 

-Me parece ridículo, ¡¿por qué no simplemente investigan los ordenadores?! .-se quejó exasperado. 

-¿Acaso quieres que salte la alarma del laboratorio y vengan a matarnos en cuestión de minutos? Esta es  la opción más rápida y segura, además ya debería de saber los códigos y archivos trampa que ponen, necesitamos a Kuroko.-explicó el pelirrojo con paciencia obteniendo un chasquido de parte de su acompañante.

 A medida que caminaban hacia el comedor Kuroko escuchó atento la conversación que tenían sus dos nuevos compañeros, pero aún así no sabía de que archivos o miembros estarían hablando, por lo que optó por mantener silencio. De cierta manera empezaba a agradecer su baja presencia, porque estaba seguro de que si no la tuviera, ahora mismo lo estarían teniendo más en cuenta y no habrían comenzado la charla que estaban teniendo.  

Todo esto provocó que se preguntara el cómo ellos siendo tan distintos podían llevarse bien. Aún por lo poco que los conocía podía asegurar que Aomine era impulsivo y descuidado, mientras que Akashi era sereno y calculador, a pesar de ello ¿estos dos tipos de personas pueden congeniar sin ningún problema?

No quería decir que si alguien tenía una personalidad opuesta a otra estas no pudieran llegar a estar bien juntas, es solo que le parecía singular a la vez que complicado. Pero si recordaba, Momoi-san le mencionó que la Kiseki no Sedai está formado por miembros que una vez fueron parte de Jabberwock y ahora tienen el mismo propósito de destruirlo. ¿Eso quería decir que personas podían llevarse bien por tan solo un objetivo en común? Curioso, pero quizás tendría que dejar de pensar en ello.

  
Por otra parte, desde que salieron de la sala de entrenamiento no pudo evitar estar en alerta, no le parecía coherente que hubieran estado toda la mañana intentando adivinar cual era su habilidad en combate para luego tras una simple pelea detenerlo todo sin darle más relevancia al asunto, ¿a eso ellos lo llamaban una investigación? 

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, ¿se conformaban con un análisis tan escaso? ¿tal vez se guardaban la información para luego hablarlo entre ellos? ¿o lo iban a poner a prueba? No podía evitar pensar que lo habían estudiado a fondo en la reunión de ayer, ¿pero acaso daba tiempo aquello? Aunque debía de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba, ya que de todas formas debería de adaptarse a cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de esto necesitaba descifrar lo que planeaban, en Jabberwock siempre le comunicaban de todo sin pelos en la lengua, mientras que aquí no dejaba de tener la sensación de que le ocultaban miles de asuntos. Era normal que se sintiera tan fuera de lugar y dubitativo.

-¡Oye Tetsu!, te estoy hablando .-llamó pasando la mano delante de los ojos del peliazul para asegurarse de que estaba consciente.  

-Lo lamento, estaba con mis pensamientos, realmente me disculpo por ello .-pidió perdón tras darse cuenta de su ahora mala educación. 

-No hace falta que te disculpes así, solo estábamos hablando sobre comida, ¿cúal es tu favorita? .-preguntó Aomine dando conversación. 

-No tengo .-respondió simplemente evitando dar información, no debía de comunicar de cosas insignificantes a sus ahora superiores, ya que se imaginaba que ellos lo serían junto con los demás miembros de su grupo.

-Vamos, alguna tienes que tener, ¿por casualidad has probado las hamburguesas alguna vez? .-insistió con impaciencia. 

-Creo que no .-admitió intentando recordar las pocas comidas que había degustado en toda su vida en condiciones. 

-Entonces es normal que no tengas comida favorita .-dió por sentado tras su respuesta .- Definitivamente te haré probar una un día de estos.-se propuso determinado. 

-Aomine, las hamburguesas no son el mejor alimento que existe en el mundo .-resopló Akashi al ver el favoritismo que le daba a ese plato.- Tienes unos gustos algo vulgares .-opinó recapitulando anteriores escenas que habían tenido a la hora de comer con su compañero.

-Eso es discutible .-debatió la queja sin darse a torcer.- Señorito refinado .-insultó infantilmente a modo de burla. 

-¿No le gustan las hamburguesas, Akashi-kun? .-preguntó sin entender del porqué se molestaban mutuamente. Tenían una forma rara de comunicarse o relacionarse entre ellos a pesar de poder asegurar cien por cien que se llevaban bien.

-Sí me gustan, pero no me inclino mucho hacia ese tipo de comida, prefiero la sopa de tofu por ejemplo .-contestó mostrando sus preferencias. 

-Bueno, da lo mismo, ya llegamos .-avisó de repente Aomine parándose para abrir la puerta que tenían delante. 

-¿Esto no son los dormitorios? .-dudó al fijarse en que en realidad estaban allí para comer. 

-Por supuesto que lo son .-dijo Aomine quitándole importancia y entrando por la puerta de enfrente. 

-Kuroko, no investigaste mucho tu cuarto ¿no? .-supuso el pelirrojo discretamente sonriendo ante el hecho.- ¿No te fijaste en que había dos puertas? Una conduce a tu propio baño, y la otra a un salón .-se apiadó del desconcierto del chico.  

-¿Un salón? .-cuestionó aún dudoso, pero al ver como Akashi se adentraba en la habitación sin decir más, decidió seguirle en silencio intentando no fijarse demasiado en el desorden de aquel dormitorio. Aomine se había adelantado, por lo que ya estaría en la supuesta sala. 

-¡¿Habéis ido con el chico nuevo?! .-exclamó una voz chillona provocando que Kuroko se detuviera antes de seguir avanzando.

-¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso, Kise! .-gritó Aomine desde el otro lado un poco molesto. 

-¡Los dos sois escandalosos -nanodayo! .-se escuchó otra voz aún más exasperada. 

-¿Kuroko? .-nombró Akashi al notar que este no venía, lo cual cambió tras el llamado.

Al entrar donde se encontraban Aomine y Akashi pudo distinguir en aquel lugar a tres nuevas personas, de las cuales solo dos se les hacía particularmente conocidas, ya que en el centro aún discutiendo con Aomine-kun había un chico rubio que no se percataba de su presencia, aunque no se sorprendía mucho ya que tendría que preocuparse si de verdad se dieran cuenta de que él estaba ahí. 

-¿Quién era el chico nuevo? No me acuerdo ya .-dijo un hombre prominente mordisqueando un trozo de pizza. 

-Murasakibara, deberías tratar estas cosas de una forma más seria .-reprendió un peliverde sentado en un pequeño sofá mientras limpiaba un viejo jarrón cuidadosamente.-Lo conocimos en el gimnasio ayer -nanodayo .-suspiró exasperado. 

-Mmm, no me acuerdo~ .-acabó por decir sin dejar de comer. 

-Oh ¿habéis traído pizza? .-se sorprendió Aomine librándose de Kise para coger un trozo. 

-Se-chin las trajo hace poco para comer luego .-explicó Murasakibara cogiendo ya su quinto trozo de comida. 

-Exacto, para comerlo más tarde, ¡¿que haces entonces comiendo ahora, Murasakibaracchi?! .-se quejó el rubio por el hecho de que aún era temprano para comer. 

-Porque tenía hambre .-dijo sin más, prosiguiendo con su comida, provocando que Kise suspirara agotado tras la respuesta. 

  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre... .-criticó el moreno por lo bajo.- Oh cierto, ¡Tetsu! .-llamó Aomine al no verlo por ninguna parte. 

-¿Me llamaba Aomine-kun? .-se presentó repentinamente ocasionando que todos se sobresaltaran al no reparar en que se encontraba entre ellos. 

-¿Desde cuando es que estás aquí? .-preguntó Atsushi un poco agitado por el susto. 

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo .-respondió automáticamente como si estuviera acostumbrado a decirlo. 

-Akachin, ¿el nuevo miembro es él entonces? .-señaló con la dedo infantilmente sin dejar de comer. 

-Así es, tendrás que acostumbrarte a él .-dijo el pelirrojo levemente divertido por la situación. 

-Murasakibara, deberías de preguntárselo a la propia persona y no a otra distinta cuando esta está justo delante tuya .-sermoneó el peliverde recibiendo un quejido por parte del más alto, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia el nuevo integrante para realizar una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo. 

-Ey no me lo distraigais .-reclamó Aomine acercando a Kuroko hacia él .- ¡Prueba esto Tetsu! .-ordenó poniendo enfrente de Kuroko un trozo de pizza. 

Tras el mandato Kuroko pudo sentir la intensa mirada de Aomine sobre él en espera de que probara aquella comida, ¿por qué le ponía tanta atención? Solo era eso, comida. Sin embargo solo pudo sorprenderse al probar aquel alimento, estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, con un solo bocado ya estaba lleno. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse a través de unas especies de sobres, ya que le solían administrar algo. Aunque bueno, eso no significaba que nunca hubiera comido adecuadamente. 

-Está bueno .-dijo inconscientemente mientras lentamente daba otro mordisco.- Llena bastante. 

-¿A que sí? Aunque las hamburguesas están mejor .-juzgó Aomine tercamente mientras también comía por su parte.- ¿Solo te llenan dos mordiscos? .-se sorprendió por su poco apetito. 

-Aomine-kun, ¿en vez de ir al comedor convivís todos aquí? .-intentó confirmar su suposición. 

-Somos uno de los pocos grupos que viven aquí de forma permanente, así que sí .-habló costosamente al tener la boca llena. 

A Kuroko le pareció imprudente seguir indagando sobre el tema por el momento, tenía más dudas pero su lógica le advertía que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

-Siento interrumpir pero...¡¿de verdad eres Kurokocchi?!  .-exclamó el rubio cogiendo de los hombros al peliazul.- Soy Kise Ryouta, ¿me recuerdas? .-preguntó emocionado y aumentando la fuerza de su agarre. 

-Lo lamento, creo que me confundes con otra persona, no recuerdo haberte visto antes .-respondió directamente sin saber quién era. 

-Ya decía yo que habías estado demasiado tiempo en silencio, Kise .-soltó el moreno para intentar quitar tensión.- Es un nuevo récord ¿eh? .-se burló mientras seguía comiendo. 

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aominecchi?! .-vociferó ante el comentario olvidándose por un momento de la respuesta que le había dado el ojiazul. 

-Oha Asa dijo que hoy géminis iba a dar grandes sorpresas -nanodayo .-comentó Midorima mientras seguía con lo suyo. 

-¡¿Y eso a qué viene ahora Midorimacchi?! .-se quejó el rubio por los comentarios. 

-Podría ser un mal presagio -nanodayo .-contestó de vuelta aún limpiando el jarrón que tenía entre las manos.

-Ciertamente es un nuevo récord .-dijo Murasakibara mientras le extendía un caramelo .-Si sigues así te daré más .-se mofó dejando al otro medio ido. 

-¿Tendríamos que celebrarlo como un milagro de cinco minutos? .-comentó tranquilamente el pelirrojo con una fingida seriedad. 

-¡Dejad de hacerme bullying! .-protestó volviendo en sí. 

A partir de ahí un gran alboroto se formó en la sala hasta el punto de que Kuroko pudo observar como se aventaban unos a otros los objetos más cercanos, si no fuera por sus reflejos ya le habría noqueado el florero de Midorima-kun por parte del lanzamiento de Aomine-kun. 

-No te preocupes, siempre son así .-le tranquilizó Akashi al ver como Kuroko se quedaba observando todo indeciso entre si interponerse o no en todo aquello. 

-¿No deberíamos intervenir? .-intentó cerciorarse. 

-Se detendrán dentro de po-... .-justo antes de que Akashi pudiera asegurarle el hecho a Kuroko, un cojín fue lanzado a su cara interrumpiéndolo y provocando el silencio .- Nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevido, Ryouta .-dijo con una fría voz y una sonrisa que no daba muy buena espina. 

-E-espera un m-momento Akashicchi, ¡¡ha sido culpa de Aominecchi!! .-se defendió temeroso, cuando Akashicchi se dirigía a alguien por su primer nombre no era buena señal. 

-¡No me eches la culpa a mí, estúpido! ¡Tú empezaste a lanzar cosas como loco! .-culpó el moreno para justificarse. 

-Daiki y Ryouta, como veo que estáis tan enérgicos supongo que no os importará que duplique vuestro menú de entrenamiento .-sentenció el pelirrojo con una diabólica sonrisa.

-¡Eso nos va a matar! .-protestaron en un lamento al mismo tiempo, originando una pelea entre ellos  que causaba aún más alboroto que antes. 

-Ahora sí que tardaran en dejar de hacer bullicio -nanodayo .-suspiró Midorima en la otra punta del salón. 

-¿Qué haces allí Mido-chin? .-curioseó Murasakibara fijándose en el jarrón que tenía entre las manos el peliverde.- Ah~, el jarrón no sobrevivió del todo al lanzamiento de Mine-chin ¿eh? .-supuso ahora de forma desinteresada al fijarse en una grieta. 

-Logré cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo pero aún así golpeó levemente con la pared -nanodayo .-informó irritado mientras volvía al sofá con el objeto en cuestión. 

-¿Es muy importante? .-quiso saber Kuroko un poco extrañado por la importancia que le daba a aquella pieza de cerámica. 

-Es mi objeto de la suerte de hoy .-respondió de forma natural.- Según el horóscopo Oha Asa, cáncer se encuentra en el cuarto puesto ahora -nanodayo .-siguió explicando notándose cada vez más molesto al no soportar el ruido que originaba la pelea que seguían teniendo el moreno y el rubio.

-¡Mai-chan sí que tiene estilo como modelo! .-exclamó Aomine más alto de repente. 

-¡No compares mi trabajo de modelo con el de una actriz porno! .-se indignó medio histérico Kise por la osada comparación.  

-¿Como habéis pasado de acusaros sobre la culpa del entrenamiento a discutir sobre revistas? .-comentó Murasakibara experimentando la vergüenza ajena al recordar que hacía equipo con aquellos dos. 

-¿Kise-kun es modelo? .-preguntó Kuroko al no esperarse este dato. 

-Tetsu no preguntes eso delante suya... .-advirtió tarde Aomine siendo interrumpido al ser empujado por un rubio hiperactivo. 

-¡Lo soy! ¡¿Estás interesado, Kurokocchi?! .-medio gritó emocionado acercándose al susodicho. 

-No, es solo que se me hace curioso e innecesario.-aclaró el peliazul dando un paso hacia atrás, se le estaba acercando demasiado. 

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Que cruel! ¡Es como si dijeras que no valgo para eso! .-exageró de forma lastimera volviéndose a acercar a Kuroko. 

-Yo no he dicho eso, Kise-kun es bastante apuesto y seguro tendría éxito en ese trabajo, por favor no saque las cosas de contexto .-volvió a aclarar intentando alejarse de nuevo, no le importaba demasiado pero era como si este chico le agotara psicológicamente al ser tan enérgico y aparatoso.

-¡Kurokocchi es tan lindo! ¡Ha dicho que soy atractivo! .-chilló enternecido acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba lanzándose a abrazarlo. 

Kuroko pudo sentir como era observado por todos a la vez que se asfixiaba con aquel abrazo, ¿no se le estaba aferrando demasiado? ¿o así era normalmente un abrazo? Además, ¿por qué lo abrazaba? Esto era malo, Kise-kun no mostraba signos de querer soltarlo o dejar de emocionarse, ¿qué había dicho para que reaccionara así? ¿halagar su físico? ¿sólo por eso estaba así? 

Repentinamente se vio bruscamente liberado al ser agarrado del brazo por Aomine, no sin antes distinguir el serio rostro de Kise y ser agarrado de nuevo por él. 

-Deja de molestar a Tetsu, ¡míralo, está sufriendo! .-señaló el moreno al verlo mareado.- ¡Está más pálido! .-criticó molesto tirando una vez más del brazo del peliazul para que Kise lo soltara. 

-¡Pero si Kurokocchi ya de por sí es muy pálido! .-se defendió devolviendo el tirón para recuperar a Kuroko.

-¡Suéltalo ya! .-exigió Aomine al ver que este no se rendía.

-¡Después de tí! .-demandó Kise de vuelta iniciando así una lucha de tira y afloja. 

En este punto Kuroko ya no podía sentir las extremidades ni tampoco comprender la situación, si tuviera que compararlos con algo entonces sería con niños gigantes discutiendo por un juguete. ¿Debía de decir algo o aguantar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir de nuevo? Ahora que recordaba, no le habían mencionado las reglas que debía de realizar. Momoi-san le informó de que debía de preguntarles a ellos ¿no?. Aunque no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo por lo que la opción más recomendable era permanecer en silencio, comparado con los experimentos en Jabberwock esto no era mucho, aún así seguía teniendo un físico bastante débil. 

-Murasakibara, ¿podrías encargarte? .-pidió Akashi entre el ruido de la disputa y sintiendo compasión por el peliazul. 

-Vooy~ .-dió como respuesta acercándose para rescatar al que en ese momento sufría por la lucha de dos estúpidos cabezotas. 

Sin el mínimo esfuerzo el más alto cogió a Kuroko como si de una muñeca se tratase, dejando a los otros dos embobados por un momento. Kuroko diría que al fin podría respirar en paz sino fuera porque Murasakibara aún lo alzaba mirándolo fijamente. 

-Oye Murasakibara, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! .-reprochó Aomine al reaccionar, había estado tan concentrado en tirar de Kuroko que cuando sintió que se lo arrebataban perdió levemente el equilibrio.

-Salvar a Kuro-chin .-respondió simplemente dejándolo en el suelo y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de este.- Pareces muy frágil .-comentó mientras revolvía el cabello celeste del más bajo. 

  
-¿A qué ha venido ese comentario? ¡Kurokocchi, dile algo! .-suplicó Kise queriendo de vuelta a Kuroko. 

-¿Lo tengo permitido? .preguntó neutralmente disponiéndose a instruirse sobre el reglamento del lugar. 

-Esa pregunta yo sí que no sé a que ha venido .-soltó el moreno seriamente.- Esto no es Jabberwock, Tetsu .-recalcó duramente. 

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de que aquí no dispondrán de las mismas reglas, pero aún así esto sigue siendo una organización .-contestó Kuroko esperando alguna explicación. 

-Bueno bueno, tranquilízate Aominecchi .-calmó el rubio volviendo a la normalidad. 

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en si había  alguna norma más a parte de no robar comida en la cocina de noche .-admitió Murasakibara perezosamente retirando su mano de la cabeza de Kuroko. 

-Eso solo te lo prohíben a ti, a mi lo que no me dejan es entrenar hasta tarde .-corrigió Daiki recordando ese inconveniente. 

-Todos tenemos una que otra restricción molesta -nanodayo .-se unió a la conversación Midorima mientras empezaba a comer por su parte en la mesa junto con Akashi.

-Es cierto Mido-chin, a ti no te dejan hacer tanto alboroto en temas relacionados a Oha Asa ¿no? .-recordó Murasakibara curiosamente. 

-Normal, ver a una persona por la noche gritar cosas como que necesita robar la bandera del país no es muy normal, yo te habría encerrado.-comentó Aomine mirando decepcionado a Midorima. 

-Era mi objeto de la suerte .-se defendió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

-...no creo que se refiriera a la bandera de Japón literalmente Midorimacchi... .-criticó Kise de forma nerviosa al hacer memoria. 

-La bandera original daría más suerte -nanodayo .-debatió en su defensa orgullosamente. 

-Midorima, a veces olvido que no eres normal .-soltó el moreno ocasionando que el peliverde le dirigiera una afilada mirada. 

Kuroko escasamente conocía a las personas que se encontraban con él, pero incluso él mismo sabía que una tercera discusión se formaría en ese mismo instante. Y efectivamente al divisar un trozo de pizza estampada en la cara de Aomine-kun fue suficiente para saber que la pelea había comenzado. Al entender que aquello no tenía mucha importancia decidió sentarse en el sofá de al lado. 

-Ya te acostumbrarás al ambiente .-dijo Akashi sorpresivamente al lado del peliazul. 

-¿Este ambiente es lo normal? .-dudó haciéndose a la idea y sacando una leve sonrisa al pelirrojo. 

-No puedo saber que es lo que piensas, pero si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímela .-cambió el tema radicalmente Akashi. 

-Entendido .-afirmó firmemente, después de unos momentos decidió hacer caso con seguridad .-¿Por qué están aquí permanentemente? .-interrogó sin dudarlo. 

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú .-respondió esta vez seriamente.- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien quedándote aquí también? .-intercambió la interrogante con una penetrante mirada. 

-Esa no es una decisión que deba de hacer yo, trabajo para quien lo necesite en el  momento, eso es todo .-respondió Kuroko honestamente devolviéndole un frío gesto neutral.

-Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta en las misiones .-dijo el pelirrojo ante lo dicho.- De todas formas conseguiremos cambiar esa forma de pensar, hablas como si fueras un objeto .-soltó directamente cruzando los brazos, sin embargo al fijarse en como el otro guardaba silencio sin inmutarse habló de nuevo.- ¿Qué ocurre? 

-No debería de intentar cambiar mi forma de pensar, arruinaría el experimento de mis antiguos jefes .-advirtió pensativo. 

-No importa porque no eres un experimento y ahora estás en Teiko, no en Jabberwock .-especificó Akashi soltando un suspiro interno al recordar que no podía interrogar al peliazul sobre el experimento, debía tener presente lo que le comunicó Momoi en el gimnasio. 

-Akashi-kun, el jarrón de Midorima-kun se ha roto ¿debo de hacer algo? .-consultó de repente viendo como la pelea sin sentido continuaba. 

-Conociendo a Midorima conseguirá otro enseguida después de dramatizar un poco .-imaginó Seijuro acostumbrado a estas escenas todos los días.  

En efecto en ese mismo momento Kuroko podía distinguir a Midorima-kun arrodillado en el suelo junto con los trozos rotos de su amuleto de la suerte prometiendo venganza, Murasakibara-kun aprovechando para robar la comida restante ahora que los demás no le ponían atención, Kise-kun utilizando los cacharros de la cocina para defenderse, Aomine-kun riéndose como un maniático y a un Akashi-kun mirándolo todo  como si estuviera acostumbrado al mismo apocalipsis. 

 

 

 

**_¿Estos eran los miembros más poderosos de Teiko?_ **

 

**_En ese momento Kuroko dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a ellos_ **

 

**_...Cuán equivocado estaba..._ **

 


End file.
